LA PROMESA
by Ania Sorian 82
Summary: Qué pasaría si el día de tu boda te quitaran lo más preciado en tu vida, ¿eso hace que cualquier persona cambie no? Pues este fue el caso de Trixie Sting que el día en que haría su sueño realidad, lo destruyen, ella tomara las vidas de aquellos que la dañaron en venganza, aunque le cueste la suya. (AU) historia inspirada en una canción de Within temptation llamada La promesa.
1. Chapter 1

LA PROMESA Cap.1

Para algunas chicas el día de su boda es el momento tan esperado en sus vidas, con la idea de unir su vida con la del chico anhelado, para Beatrice Sting, Trixie para sus amigos, era un día que llevaba soñando desde pequeña.

Nunca se lo conto a nadie pues era un secreto que venía guardando desde los 5 años.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Le gustaba ponerse un mantel bordado de la mesita de té de su sala en la cabeza simulando que era el velo de novia, el vestido no era problema el que trajera en esos momentos para ella siempre sería el mejor vestido de bodas, tomaba los zapatos de tacón alto su mamá y a un que era torpe al andar con ellos no importaba, agarraba varios de los cosméticos de su madre para maquillarse y ya estaba lista.

Cortaba algunas flores de su jardín para su ramo, luego caminaba hacia el patio trasero de su casa, donde había improvisado una recepción para la boda, sus muñecas, peluches y demás juguetes eran los invitados que estaban sentados en algunas sillas y otros en el suelo, después de respirar profundo empezó a caminar lento en el pasillo sonriente y mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial se dirigía al frente de la comitiva luego se detuvo y se levanto el velo para ver a su amado que era su osito favorito.

Un muñequito que era un payasito de casi de su tamaño era el juez que oficiaba la ceremonia.

-Osito aceptas casarte con esta linda niña—decía Trixie imitando la voz del juez

-Si, acepto—respondía Trixie imitando a él Sr. Osito

- Y usted linda Trixie acepta al Sr. Osito—

-Si acepto—contesto Trixie

-Yo los declaro esposo y esposa, ya bésense—dijo el juez.

Trixie le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz del Sr. Osito

-Vamos a ser muy felices por siempre osito—decía Trixie mientras lo abrasaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo mi pequeña Trixie?—se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-PAPIIII!—dijo Trixie sorprendida al ver que era su padre y se lanzo a sus brazos, este la abrazo con ternura y la levanto.

-¿Qué es todo esto hija?—pregunto su padre curioso

-Me case—dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-¡Ah sí!—Contesto su papá—conozcamos al afortunado ¿quién es?—

-El Sr. Osito – respondió Trixie mostrándole el juguete, el padre de Trixie sonrió.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?-pregunto su padre y Trixie asintió.

-Muy bien Señor Osito, déjeme en primera felicitarlo porque es el oso más afortunado al casarse con mi hija, es una gran ama de casa porque ayuda mucho a su mamá, una excelente cocinera, y sobre todo una nena muy amorosa—

Trixie sonreía al escuchar esas palabras

-Pero lo mejor de mi hija—continuo su padre- es que tiene un gran corazón, tan grande que ahí cabemos todos los que ella ama y todavía hay lugar para mas personas, si ella lo escogió a usted es porque debe de ser un gran oso que siempre la amara, respetara y sobre todo la protegerá, para que nada malo le pase por que ella es todo para mí y para su mamá, es nuestro tesoro….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

20 años después…

En una habitación de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo se contemplaba una hermosa chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, su delicada figura era delgada pero tenía su atractivo, estaba ataviada en un vestido blanco strapless, escote en forma de corazón, bordados decorativos en pedrería en el pecho y en la orilla de la parte baja del vestido, le quedaba ajustado hasta el talle y adoptando una forma más amplia en la parte de abajo con una cauda de metro y medio.

Su pelo estaba suelto peinado de lado izquierdo cayendo en cascada, para ese tiempo ya le había crecido bastante y opto por llevarlo así además de que lo ondulo, llevaba una tiara plateada que fue la que uso su madre cuando se caso con su padre y su velo blanco salpicado con pequeños incrustaciones de cristal que le llegaba hasta la cintura, Ella sonrió al verse reflejada, el día esperado había llegado.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Trixie salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?— pregunto Trixie.

-Soy yo pequeña—dijo una voz varonil del otro lado de la puerta—Papá-

Trixie fue a abrir la puerta al hacerlo su papá la miro bastante sorprendido.

-¡Cariño, te vez… hermosa!—dijo el Señor Sting y entro a la habitación al ver a su hija se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos además de que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Hija, quiero que sepas que aun que hoy te casas…. Siempre estaré ahí para ti no importa lo que pase—y empezaron a brotarle las lagrimas.

-Papá no empieces a llorar porque también lo haré yo…. —respondió Trixie conteniéndose un poco pero fue en vano ya que se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Y se abrazaron, la escena en verdad era hermosa.

-Como deseo que Mamá estuviera con nosotros—dijo Trixie.

-Lo está mi niña, lo está, ella nunca nos ha dejado, vive en nuestros recuerdos y nuestros corazones— luego se separo de ella para admirarla- ¡Oh mi pequeña Trixie te le pareces tanto….. Estaría muy orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido—

-Gracias Papá—respondió Trixie, su padre le dio su pañuelo y ella seco con cuidado sus lagrimas.

-Bien—dijo el Sr. Sting – Eli es muy afortunado y él lo sabe—

-¿Te parece?—pregunto Trixie.

-Claro que si—respondió su padre –quien no lo seria, teniéndote a su lado, yo lo he sido estos 25 años—

-Lo dices porque me quieres papá—contesto Trixie sonriendo.

-Por eso y porque es verdad—dijo su padre mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Toc,toc,toc-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?—pregunto Trixie.

-Somos nosotras—respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta— Evanna y Ania—

-Adelante—dijo Trixie.

Al entrar las chicas vieron que su amiga estaba con su padre.

-¿mmm, interrumpimos algo?—pregunto Ania.

—Porque si es así en un rato regresamos—dijo Evanna.

-No, no se preocupen, pasen por favor, yo ya me iba—dijo el padre de Trixie—cariño te veré afuera—

-Si papá—dijo Trixie y lo volvió a abrazar— te quiero mucho—

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña—respondió este y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se separo de su hija y se dirigió a las amigas de está.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bonitas chicas—dijo el Sr. Sting.

Evanna una pelirroja escarlata y de ojos tricolor verde, miel y un poco de marrón, traía puesto un vestido color salmón de tirantes delgados tipo espagueti, era corto pues le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y muy ajustado, con unas zapatillas de tacón y plataforma, del mismo color que el vestido.

Por otro lado Ania de pelo negro azulado, largo hasta la cintura y de ojos color gris azulado estaba con un vestido del mismo color, pero la forma de este era diferente.

El vestido de ella era strapless, el escote era en forma de corazón, también era de talle pegado, largo y con una abertura del lado izquierdo que dejaba ver su pierna torneada.

-Gracias—contestaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero la que aquí resalta es Trixie—dijo Ania acercándose a esta y la tomo de las manos— ¡te ves hermosa y radiante!—

-Claro que si—respondió Evanna - es su día y debe de ser así-

-Usted también se ve muy bien, si me permite decirlo—continúo Evanna, Ania miro a Trixie y luego rodo los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Evanna—dijo el señor levemente sonrojado.

-No hay de que—dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno tengo que irme—dijo El padre de Trixie—nos vemos haya abajo—

-Si señor Sting—contestaron las chicas—en un momento vamos-.

Luego salió y cerró la puerta.

-¡No puedes dejar de ser coqueta por un momento!—dijo Ania regañando a su amiga momentos despues.

-¿¡Qué!?—Pregunto Evanna inocentemente—estaba diciendo la verdad, tu papá se ve muy bien—dirigiéndose a Trixie.

-Lo sé—dijo Trixie sonriendo al ver como sus amigas reñían era algo divertido verlas "pelear".

-¿Por qué nunca se volvió a casar?—pregunto Evanna extrañada—tu papá a un es joven—

-Ya párale Evanna—dijo Ania seriamente—eso es cosa del señor, no tienes por qué estar de entrometida—

-¡Solo fue una pregunta!—dijo Evanna un poco molesta.

-No lo sé—respondió Trixie a lo que pregunto su amiga—yo pienso que es por el recuerdo de mamá, ya le he dicho que no quiero que se quede solo, pero me dijo que hay un tiempo para todo así que creo que será cuando se sienta listo—

-¡Bueno ya!—dijo Ania cerrando el tema—¡la tristeza no tiene lugar aquí hoy!—

-En eso tienes razón—dijo Evanna— ¡hoy es un día muy importante para ti así que suba ese ánimo!—

En ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?—preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, luego rieron por la coincidencia.

-Soy yo, Cristina—dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta— ¿puedo pasar?—

-Si, adelante—respondió Trixie—

Cristina entro y al ver a Trixie dijo:

-¡Wow, que hermosa te vez!— dijo la chica y la abrazo, Trixie correspondió a esto.

-¡Gracias Cristi!—contesto Trixie sonriendo – tu también te vez muy bien-.

La chica de pelo castaño claro y ondulado, ojos color miel traía un vestido del mismo color que las otras dos chicas, pero en corte romano y con escote en V y largo hasta los tobillos

-¡Muchas gracias casi Señora de Shane!—respondió Cristina

- ¿Ya estas lista?—pregunto Esta.

-Creo que si—respondió Trixie—pero siento que algo me falta—

-A ver – dijo Ania—vestida, maquillada y peinada ya estas—

- Según la tradición debes traer algo nuevo, algo azul, algo viejo y algo prestado—dijo Cristina enumerando con los dedos.

-¿Qué traes nuevo?—pregunto Evanna.

-pues todo—dijo Ania como recalcando lo obvio—el vestido, los zapatos, el velo y el ramo—

- OK—contesto cristina – eso servirá—

-¿Tienes algo azul?—pregunto Ania.

-No – respondió Trixie-creo que no—

- tenemos que darte algo—dijo Cristina—chicas hay que buscar —

Y las tres se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban ahí y empezaron a buscar en sus bolsos de mano.

-Yo tengo un chicle azul es de moras creo—dijo Evanna.

-¡Claro Evanna!—dijo Ania sarcásticamente—se verá muy bien masticando eso hasta el altar—

Evanna solo la miro seriamente.

-Yo tengo unas liguitas de colores, aquí están unas azules— contesto Cristina dándole tres de estos objetos—se la puedes poner entre el ramo para que no se vean—

-Me parece bien—dijo Trixie sonriendo y le dio el ramo a Cristi para que se las pusiera.

-Listo—respondió Cristina—al momento que lo tomes no las verá nadie—

-¡Gracias Cristi!—contesto Trixie— ¿que sigue?—

-Algo viejo—dijo Cristina.

-¡Eso es fácil!—respondió Ania—para eso invitamos a Evanna—

Las chicas estallaron en risas mientras Evanna le daba un pequeño golpe a Ania en el brazo ya que no le cayó en gracia el comentario.

-¡Síguele!—dijo Evanna—¡estas a punto de entrar en mi lista negra!—

-jajaja, no te creas amiga— contesto Ania riéndose—sabes que fue una broma—

-Si claro—respondió Evanna y miraba molesta a su amiga que se esforzaba por no seguir riendo—con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigas, además solo soy dos años más grande que tú—

-Pero eres cinco más grande que Trixie—contesto Ania – así que….-

-Es oficial…-dijo Evanna poniendo se dé pie-… te voy a matar—

-¡Chicas ya basta de juegos!—hablo Cristina—hay que apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde—

Las chicas se miraron y Evanna le dijo con una seña a Ania que la estaría vigilando, esta solo sonrió.

-Por lo de traer algo viejo no se preocupen—dijo Trixie—tengo puesta la tiara que uso mi mamá cuando se caso—

-Muy bien- respondió Cristina—eso resuelve el problema—

-Solo nos falta algo prestado—dijo Ania.

-¿Como qué?—pregunto Trixie.

-¡Ya se!—respondió Evanna y se acerco a Trixie—mira te presto mi pulsera de cristal swarovski**,** es mi favorita y la considero de la suerte ya que con ella he conseguido buenas exclusivas cuando trabajo en cubierto—

-¡¿En serio?!—Pregunto Trixie— ¡gracias Evanna!—

-En ese caso—dijo Ania y se quito la cadena que traía—te presto mi medalla, me la dieron mis padres desde que nací y no me la he quitado jamás, me ha cuidado en todas las misiones a las que nos mandan y contigo lo hará igual—

-¡Aawww, gracias Ania!—respondió Trixie mientras la pelinegra se la ponía en el cuello—

-Falto yo—dijo Cristina—este anillo me lo dio mi Padre después de que me gradué en la academia de enfermería y lo traigo todo el tiempo conmigo, úsalo te dará buena fortuna—

-¡Gracias Cristi!—respondió Trixie mientras se ponía el anillo que era ajustable en su mano derecha y miro a sus amigas, ellas a su vez la vieron y le estaban sonriendo.

-Chicas en serio muchas gracias, me han apoyado tanto, son unas grandes amigas y las mejores que podría tener— dijo Trixie y las lagrimas querían volver asomarse en sus ojos verdes.

-¡No por favor no llores!—respondió Cristina.

-¡Si, se te arruinara el maquillaje!—dijo Evanna.

-¡Además si tu lloras, nosotras también y esto no parara!—contesto Ania.

Las chicas finalmente también se emocionaron y las cuatro se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

-¡Las quiero mucho chicas!—dijo Trixie—son grandiosas—

-¡También te queremos Trixie!—contestaron las chicas.

-Solo tengo una duda—dijo Ania – cuando dices grandiosas es por lo geniales que somos o por la edad de Evanna—

-¡Y dale con lo mismo!—dijo Evanna y se separo del grupo dándole unos pequeños golpes a Ania de nuevo en su brazo pero esta vez con la bolsa de mano, la chica solo reía al igual que sus otras amigas.

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!—dijo Cristina metiéndose entre ellas- ya es hora de irnos—

-Es cierto—dijo Trixie al ver el reloj de pared— ¡voy a llegar tarde a mi boda!—

-No te preocupes—dijo Ania—a la novia se le permite llegar unos minutos tarde, es para ponerle un poco de suspenso al momento—

-¡Si pero no tanto!—dijo Evanna—ya casi es la hora—

-Solo hay que retocarte el maquillaje—dijo Cristina – y ya nos vamos—

-Bien—dijo Trixie y se sentó frente al tocador mientras sus amigas la ayudaban.

Momentos después salían de la habitación de Trixie ayudándola con la cauda del vestido y cuidando no arrugarla, al bajar a la sala vieron que no había nadie, por lo que supusieron que ya estaban afuera esperándolas.

Y en efecto el padre de Trixie y otro joven estaban afuera de la casa.

-Que bueno, ya vienen— dijo el Sr. Sting

-Bien—dijo el joven—les gusta hacer entradas dramáticas—

El chico iba vestido con un saco, chaleco y pantalón en color negro, camisa beige, corbata de bolo1 plateado con pistolas cruzadas y estrellas de seis puntas, Botas y sombrero negros, era bastante alto como 1.86 por lo menos, pelo negro azabache largo, un poco más abajo de sus hombros, pero lo traía recogido en cola de caballo aun que de su lado derecho salía un mechón y ojos de color marrón oscuro además de que era muy guapo.

-Ya llegamos—dijo la novia y saludo al joven— ¡hola Edmundo!—

-¡Trixie!—Respondió este se quito el sombrero y beso su mano, esta sonrió.

-¡Te vez hermosa!—dijo Ed recibiendo un abrazo de la joven Sting—

-Tú también te ves muy galante—dijo Tixie.

-Gracias—contesto Ed.

-Bueno vámonos ya—dijo el padre de Trixie—el novio ya debe de estar desesperado por qué no llega su otra mitad—

-Si señor—dijo Ed y luego se dirigió a su amiga—si no te llevo a tiempo Eli me matara—

Trixie sonrió y su padre se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo, esta lo siguió y abordaron el coche.

-Chicas síganme de cerca no se vayan a perder—les dijo a sus amigas sonriendo y se subió al auto.

-No te preocupes—respondió Cristina—no te perderemos de vista—y las chicas se subieron a su vehículo.

Trixie le dedicaba una última mirada al que fuera su hogar su padre la miro y la tomo de la mano derecha.

-Sabes que siempre será tu casa—dijo el Sr. Sting

-lo se papá—respondió Trixie

Momentos después los dos coches salían hacia la iglesia….

En esos momentos en una bodega abandonada….

Dos hombres llevan arrastrando un bulto hacia un automóvil negro mientras que un hombre robusto y pelirrojo los observaba, al ver que lo habían metido a la parte de atrás del vehículo, se dirigió a una habitación donde se encontraba un hombre muy alto, cuerpo musculoso y bien vestido, de unos 40 años o más, piel blanca, ojos verdes y mirada fríarada durauloso .

o- dijo e alto y bien vestidou hogar o menos, oro,, estaba de pie con las manos en la espalda y veía por una ventana hacia afuera del edificio.

-Jefe, está todo listo—dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a su secuas— ¿qué hora es Maurice?—

-Casi medio día jefe—respondió el lacayo.

El hombre sonrió torcida y malignamente.

-Creo que es el momento de asistir a una boda—

Continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Muy bien aquí les traigo otro fic, que espero y les guste, solo les diré una cosa, la clasificación irá cambiando porque si habrá algunas cosas fuertes.

Y a las personas que me mandaron mensaje sobre la continuación de "la otra banda" si la seguiré escribiendo solo que no me ha llegado muy bien la inspiración.

Espero que en estos días la pueda actualizar.

Bueno sin más por el momento espero sus reviews.

Saludos, besos y abrazos

1.- la corbata de bolo es la que usan los Texanos con sus trajes de gala es como una pequeña hebilla y dos cuerditas con puntas plateadas.


	2. Chapter 2

LA PROMESA CAP.2

Mientras iban en camino a la iglesia Trixie estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Iba con los nervios que cualquier novia tendría, aunque eso era normal como en toda boda ¿no? Pero dentro de ella presentía que había algo mal, un miedo especial le recorrió el cuerpo causándole escalofríos.

Su padre noto esto y la tomo de la mano, esta volteo y vio que él sonreía.

-¿Hija estas bien?—pregunto el Sr. Sting

-S-si papá—tartamudeo un poco Trixie—

-¿Estas nerviosa verdad?—pregunto su padre—cariño eso es normal…—

-Si, lo sé—contesto Trixie forzando una sonrisa—solo que… no se—

-Si así estás tú ¿cómo estará el pobre de Eli?—dijo Edmundo viéndolos por el retrovisor.

-Yo creo que él está peor—dijo el Sr. Sting riendo y continuo—recuerdo cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos, llegue a la iglesia una hora antes que tu madre, estaba tan nervioso y con un dolor de pies que me estaba matando, hasta que finalmente mi mejor amigo, el padrino de la boda noto cual era mi problema-.

-¿Y cuál era?—pregunto Trixie.

-Tenia los zapatos al revés—los chicos rieron - con lo nervioso que estaba no note que me los puse cada uno en el pie que no iba—

-jajaja, bueno al menos fue algo fácil de arreglar—dijo Ed- a mi tío Charlie, por las prisas y lo nervioso que estaba se le olvido ponerse ropa interior—

Trixie y su padre soltaron la carcajada.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor—continuo el pelinegro—al momento de abrir el baile, a mi tío se le ocurre cargar a su esposa ¡y que se le rompe el pantalón!—

Los Sting no pararon de reír en un buen rato.

-Jajajaja, está bien Ed—dijo el padre de Trixie mientras en jugaba una lágrima ya que hasta estas se le salieron —jajaja, tú ganas, tu relato fue mejor—

-Si amigo—dijo Trixie—fue muy bueno—

-Bueno al menos te hice reír—dijo el texano a Trixie que volvía a verla por el espejo retrovisor.

-jajaja, si Gracias – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

Si bien era verdad que la había hecho olvidarse un momento de sus nervios, no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal.

-¡Vamos Trixie!- pensó esta regañándose a sí misma— sabes que te has enfrentado a cosas peores en el trabajo y esas si eran para ponerte nerviosa, puedes con esto…—

A lo que Trixie se refería era a su trabajo de reportera.

Esta pasión nació después de que su padre le regalara una cámara de vídeo a los diez años, se ponía a investigar cosas en su patio, en la escuela, y entrevistaba a sus amigos y su familia.

Después de terminar su carrera de periodismo, entro a trabajar en la cadena de noticieros "Terra News".

A pesar de ser una pasante se fue ganando a pulso su estadía en el lugar y lo hacía muy bien, fue difícil todo el camino para llegar hasta ahí pero le gustaba su trabajo en verdad.

A veces se metía en problemas por conseguir la noticia primero ya que era muy arriesgada y quería que todos conocieran la verdad, no importaba si era contra el gobierno o el crimen organizado.

En ese momento recordó el día que Eli y ella se habían conocido….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ella estaba en busca de una historia pues al ser reportera de televisión era su misión encontrar la nota diaria.

Mientras entrevistaba a una persona en la calle sobre lo que opinaba en la alza de la delincuencia justo en frente había un banco el cual estaban asaltando.

Al querer ser la primera con la noticia, callo de rehén junto con su camarógrafo, un topoide llamado PRONTO, que así como era bueno en su trabajo, también lo era de presumido, arrogante y fanfarrón, aunque a veces tenía sus momentos buenos …..

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas y todo el mundo estaba impaciente y nervioso en especial algunos de los maleantes.

-¡Trixie esto está mal!—Dijo Pronto susurrándole a su amiga ya que estaba sentado junto a ella y otros rehenes del banco—¡tú y tu sentido de la aventura!—

-¡Cálmate Pronto!—Contesto la pelirroja—somos los primeros en el lugar de los hechos, tenemos que informar lo que está pasando—

-¡Si también seremos los primeros en morir!—Respondió el topoide exasperado— "el gran pronto" es arriesgado pero no tanto, es la tercera vez que estamos en riesgo en esta semana y apenas es martes!—

-¡Cállate ya!—dijo Trixie un poco molesta— ¡estas llamando mucho la atención, y ya te dije que dejes de nombrarte a ti en tercera persona!—

-¡Pronto lo hará cuando tú dejes de arriesgarte tanto!—contesto el topoide.

-¡Entonces los dos nos tendremos que seguir soportando así!—dijo la joven Sting—

-¡Ustedes dos cállense!—dijo uno de los ladrones que era enorme, gordo y les apuntaba con una ametralladora—si no quieren que los llene de agujeros—

-¡Si señor!—contesto Pronto temeroso— ¡no hay problema Señor!—

El ladrón se les quedo viendo, momentos después les dio la espalda.

-¿Dejaste grabando la cámara?—pregunto Trixie.

-Por supuesto que sí —respondió el topoide—presione el botón de grabar en cuanto me la quitaron, solo espero que no se den cuenta—

Trixie vio hacia un escritorio donde se encontraba la cámara, junto con los celulares de todos los rehenes y otros objetos personales.

Había seis asaltantes en el banco y estaban fuertemente armados.

El que parecía el líder de ese grupo estaba sentado en el escritorio frente a ellos, estaba calmado, al menos así parecía pues su cara no se veía ya que como sus otros cinco compañeros traía pasamontañas.

El maleante miraba hacia los rehenes, eran por lo menos siete personas, un guardia de seguridad, dos cajeras, y cuatro civiles, entre ellos Trixie y Pronto.

De repente sonó el teléfono del banco, haciendo que los prisioneros dieran un respingo por el susto.

-¿Jefe no va a contestar?—pregunto uno de los maleantes.

Este hizo un ademán de que se callara, como al quinto timbrazo levanto el auricular del teléfono luego puso el altavoz.

-¿Hola?—se escucho una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono— ¿hay alguien ahí?—

-Dejemos algo en claro—dijo el ladrón que tenía el teléfono —yo hablo usted escucha, yo ordeno usted lo hace, si va sobre estas dos reglas nadie saldrá herido, haga algo mal y alguien se va de aquí en una bolsa para cadáveres, ¿me he explicado bien?—

-Claro—respondió el hombre del otro lado que Trixie supuso era el negociador, se escuchaba nervioso, eso eso no era buena señal— ¿cu-cuáles son sus de mandas?—

- Muy bien—dijo el maleante—llame en 5 minutos y se las diré…. —

-Espere….- respondió el negociador— ¡no cuelgue por favor!-.

De repente ese hombre se puso de pie, rápidamente saco su pistola se dirigió hacia el guardia del banco y le disparo en la pierna.

Los rehenes gritaron al ver lo que hizo aquel hombre, el guardia grito y solo podía apretar su herida para que no se desangrara.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Me escucha?, ¿Qué alguien responda?—se escuchaba el hombre todavía por el altavoz.

El ladrón se acerco al teléfono y hablo.

-Creo que acaba de escuchar lo que paso, y eso fue una advertencia, le dije que yo mandaba aquí y que se me tendría que obedecer o habría consecuencias, le acabo de disparar al guardia en una pierna, si vuelve a desobedecer la próxima bala ira a la cabeza de este o de algún otro rehén, ¿ha comprendido?—

Hubo un silencio y finalmente respondió aquel hombre.

-Si señor—

-Bien, llame en 5 minutos! — Dijo el maleante, colgó y prosiguió— ¡chicos, hoy pidan lo que quieran que yo invito!-.

Sus hombres se le quedaron viendo, ellos al contrario de su líder si parecían nerviosos, el jefe los miro con enojo y momentos después estos empezaron a reír.

Trixie estaba tensa, al contrario de las otras veces que ella y su camarógrafo estaban en problemas no era algo tan grave como esto.

En eso escucho que alguien le hablaba…..

-Oye disculpa…..—escucho hablar a alguien.

-¿Mmm, qué?—contesto Trixie saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear a ver quien le hablaba, se sorprendió un poco, era un joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules, tez morena clara y facciones finas, por lo nerviosa que estaba no se había percatado que él estaba entre los rehenes.

-Disculpa…—volvió a decir este muchacho—….tendrás un cinturón o una pañoleta grande, quiero hacerle un torniquete al guardia para que no se desangre—

-N-no, lo siento – respondió Trixie tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Y tu amigo podría prestarme su pañoleta?—pregunto de nuevo el joven.

-Le preguntare—dijo Trixie y giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo para ver a Pronto.

-Pronto, necesito que me prestes tu pañoleta—hablo Trixie.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que la quieres?—cuestiono Pronto.

-La necesita este joven —dijo Trixie.

-Por favor amigo—dijo el joven pelinegro- la necesito para parar el sangrado del guardia es algo de vida o muerte—

Pronto lo dudo por unos segundos, pero después se la quito y se la dio a Trixie y esta a su vez se la paso al chico cuidando que los ladrones no los vieran.

-¡Gracias!—dijo el chico-

Pronto solo hizo una risa forzada y luego se acerco a Trixie.

-¡Rayos! Esa pañoleta la acabo de comprar ayer— murmuro el topoide

-¡Shhhhhhhh, Pronto!—dijo Trixie regañándolo—no seas grosero, además es para salvar una vida-

Luego Trixie voltio hacia donde se encontraba el joven, que sin que se diera cuenta se había movido de lugar, yendo hacia donde estaba el guardia y lo estaba auxiliando.

-¡Hey tu!—se escucho la voz del maleante que antes le había llamado la atención de Trixie y Pronto – ¡te dije que te quedaras en tu lugar!—

-Lo siento-contesto el pelinegro de forma calmada y agregando un ultimo nudo al torniquete — pero tengo que ayudar a este hombre para que no muera, como veras a ti te conviene que eso no pase, porque si los llegaran a atrapar, no solo los condenaran por asalto a mano armada y secuestro, también lo harán por asesinato —

-¿Quien rayos te crees? ¿Un abogado?—dijo el ladrón.

- No — respondió el joven — pero se mucho de leyes —

- Pues no me impresionas — contesto el maleante —apártate de él si no quieres ser el siguiente —

El muchacho se torno serio, se puso de pie lentamente y se planto en frente del matón.

Trixie intuía que esto iba a terminar mal, el chico o era muy valiente o estaba loco.

-Mira puedes dispararme si es lo que quieres, pero dudo que tu jefe le guste que ustedes tomen sus propias decisiones—Dijo Eli señalando con la cabeza al líder.

Al enorme maleante parecía costarle trabajo procesar lo que había dicho el joven pelinegro, luego se acerco uno de los compañeros de este.

-¿Que pasa MUNCH?—pregunto el otro ladrón— ¿que no puedes controlar a los rehenes?—

-Este tipo estaba curando al guardia—contesto Munch —y le dije que lo dejara, pero no me hizo caso y dice que tal vez al jefe no le guste que yo lo mate a él—

-¡No puede ser!—respondió el matón dándose una palmada en la frente, era el más pequeño de los seis—ya hablamos de esto Munch, al único que le tienes que hacer caso es al jefe ¿sí o no?—

Por un momento que pareció una eternidad para Munch, lo pensó para después decirle a su compañero:

- Si — contesto Munch.

-Y entonces por qué le haces caso a este tipo, el es un rehén y así se tratan…- dijo el maleante

Y acto seguido golpeo al muchacho con la cacha de la ametralladora en el estomago sacándole el aire.

El chico cayó al suelo sofocado, en eso Trixie se puso de pie.

- ¡¿Trixie qué haces?! — susurro Pronto alarmado y tratando de detener a su amiga agarrándola del puño de de la blusa — ¡te van a matar!—

Pero era tarde la chica se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia el chico que estaba en el suelo sin importarle que los maleantes estuvieran ahí.

-¡No tenias por que golpearlo no estaba haciendo nada malo!— grito está bastante molesta.

- *cof* *cof*¡¿Q-que haces?! —Pregunto el chico con dificultad pues no se recuperaba del golpe todavía — cof*, v-vete… no te preocupes por mi…. te van hacer daño!—

-jajajaja—se rieron ambos maleantes.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto Trixie de repente, Munch la agarro del brazo.

-¡Suéltame idiota!—dijo Trixie.

-¡Déjala!—le grito el chico.

En eso el otro maleante le iba a pegar al chico en la cara con su arma cuando alguien grito:

-¡STRAGGUS!—

El hombre de pequeña estatura se detuvo de inmediato, en ese momento el jefe se acerco.

El los miraba desde el momento en que inicio la pelea.

-El chico no estaba en su lugar—explico Straggus - y tenía que darle una lección-.

- Ya veo—respondió el líder—entonces mátalo, será un ejemplo para que los demás vean que con nosotros no se juega-.

-¡No! – Respondió Trixie— ¡solo quería ayudar al guardia, no pueden matarlo solo por eso!—

El jefe la observo detenidamente.

-Eres muy valiente muchacha, ¿es tu novio?—cuestiono este.

-¡¿Qué?!-contesto Trixie sorprendida un poco ante aquella pregunta—no, no lo es pero…-

-¿Entonces por qué te entrometes, si no es nada de ti? – pregunto de nuevo el líder.

-¡Es una persona de la que hablamos!—respondió Trixie alzando la voz, estaba muy molesta—es una vida ¿ustedes no pueden valorar un poco eso?-.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar a Trixie, Pronto por otro lado estaba comiéndose las uñas por los nervios pensando que en menos de un minuto se quedaría sin su amiga.

Entonces el jefe de la banda saco su pistola y le apunto a Trixie.

-Como veras— respondió el jefe de la banda sonriendo macabramente—no lo hacemos—

-¡Espera!—dijo el chico poniéndose rápido de pie — no le hagas daño, tu problema es conmigo—

-Maldición ¿saben una cosa?—dijo el maleante ya molesto—me da igual, si no acatan mis órdenes pueden irse los dos al infierno—

Y les disparo, el joven se puso frente a Trixie y los dos cayeron al piso.

Todo paso muy rápido…

Una nube de Humo, balazos y gritos hubo en todo el lugar, duro unos cuantos minutos, pero para los rehenes fueron eternos.

Cuando todo se calmo y el humo se empezó a disipar los maleantes estaban en el piso, algunos heridos y otros hincados con las manos en la nuca en señal de rendición, acto seguido fueron rodeados por varios hombres fuertemente armados, al parecer eran del escuadrón S.W.A.T.

El jefe de la banda estaba arrodillado, gritando de dolor mientras sostenía su mano derecha ya que estaba sangrando, tenía una herida de bala la cual le atravesó la palma de la mano.

-No te muevas y no intentes nada! - le dijo uno de los miembros del escuadrón, tenia voz femenina pero firme, esta le apuntaba a la cabeza, instantes después se le unieron dos compañeros mas, la chica le quito el pasamontañas y reconocieron al maleante, se trataba de uno muy buscado… y muy peligroso…

Su nombre era BLITE.

El hombre de pelo negro, un poco largo casi rozando los hombros y el cual le caía también hacia el frente, una barba de por lo menos una semana, lo hacia verse bastante salvaje pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de el eran sus ojos… Tenía una mirada asesina.

Este veía con odio a los policías.

- Me voy a vengar por esto, eso ténganlo por seguro - dijo Blite sonriendo torcidamente apesar del dolor.

- Si claro, pero por ahora cierra la boca! -respondió otro de los miembros del escuadrón que era el más alto y grande de todos y por lo poco que su pasamontañas dejaba ver, tenía piel azul.

En ese momento lo esposaron y se lo llevaron.

Trixie abrió los ojos no se podía mover y la razón era que tenia al chico pelinegro encima de ella ya que la había cubierto cuando le dispararon, se levantó con cuidado y lentamente volteo al chico cuando vio que tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo y sangraba.

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida- ¿que hago?-

Solo le cruzo una idea por la mente, hacerle un torniquete como el que le hizo el al guardia.

Buscaba con la mirada con que hacérselo y como no veía nada útil opto por presionar la herida.

El chico dio un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento si te lastime pero...es la única forma en que no te desangres - dijo Trixie.

- Descuida... Esta bien... Solo respóndeme algo... ¿Siempre eres así de arriesgada?- pregunto el joven que respiraba pesadamente - yo lo tenia bajo control-

- No podía permitir que te golpearan por salvar una vida - dijo Trixie sonriendo, el chico la observaba, a pesar del dolor que sentía, extrañamente este aminoraba al verla, entonces la vio directamente a los ojos y observo que eran de un precioso color verde.

- No es que no te lo agradezca... Pero, no debiste ponerte en peligro- respondió el chico

- Por cierto, gracias por salvar mi vida - dijo la pelirroja - fuiste muy osado, pero...-

- Mira quien lo dice… - respondió el joven pelinegro sonriendo, Trixie se quedo anonadada viendo esa hermosa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos azules, ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien se le acerco por atrás.

- Señorita puede hacerse a un lado por favor- dijo un hombre.

Al voltear vio que era un paramédico el que le hablaba.

-¡OH, lo siento!- respondió la joven Sting saliendo de su trance, le soltó el brazo y se incorporo.

- No se preocupe señorita, su novio estará bien - dijo la compañera del paramédico.

-EH!?- dijo Trixie sorprendida por aquel comentario- no, el no es mí...-

- Nos encargaremos de ayudarlo, pero por ahora debe de darnos espacio por favor — le dijo la chica a Trixie.

- Pero…. – fue lo último que dijo Trixie mientras la alejaban del lugar.

-Esperen por favor!…. Necesito preguntarle algo! — dijo el muchacho y al momento que se movió sintió dolor y se quejo.

-Vamos muchacho, tranquilo, no te preocupes—le dijo el enfermero – necesitamos revisarte y cuando terminemos, ella vendrá –

La Sting lo veía desde lejos, asta que alguien la llamo a gritos.

-¡Trixie, Trixie!- era Pronto, su compañero de trabajo que gritaba como loco, al llegar a ella la abrazo.

-¡Hay, gracias a Dios que estas bien!- Dijo el topoide mas exagerado de lo habitual- Pronto pensó que se quedaría sin su amiga... y sin trabajo también!—

La chica rodó los ojos pero también sonrío.

-No te preocupes Pronto, estoy bien y es bueno saber que tu también— respondió Trixie correspondiendo al abrazo.

El topoide la miro con ojos tiernos y sonrío.

Cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya no estaba, se lo habían llevado.

-Y no le pregunte su nombre…. — pensó Trixie.

Cuando salieron del banco vieron que había mucha gente, entre ellos los otros periodistas de la competencia.

- ¡Trixieeee! —

La chica escucho que alguien le gritaba entre la multitud, al voltear se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-Ah, eres tu BILLY! —respondió la chica con fastidio.

Billy era un reportero de un periódico amarillista llamado "El informante".

- Hey! pelirroja hoy llegaste tarde — dijo Billy muy ufano - nosotros tenemos la noticia, Blite "el mas buscado" va en esa camioneta blindada y nosotros tenemos las primeras imágenes -.

-¿Enserio? –respondió Trixie mirando de reojo a Pronto en señal de complicidad, este solo se tapo la boca tratando de no reírse.

- ¡Claro que si nena! – dijo este acercándose a ellos, sus compañeros "gafas" y "peque" venían como siempre uno a cada lado de él, solo sonreían por el triunfo que creían, tenia sobre ellos.

- Ya sabes, yo soy un gran periodista, siempre a la caza de las grandes noticias y al fin lo logramos, fuimos los primeros a fuera del banco y también los primeros en tomar la imagen de Blite, nos acercamos lo suficiente para fotografiarlo—dijo Billy presumiendo como siempre.

Trixie miro sonriendo a su compañero y este solo asintió dando a entender que le dijera.

- Debo reconocerlo Billy esta vez si nos ganaron—respondió Trixie.

Al escuchar aquello, Billy parecía hincharse de orgullo, no todos los días la competencia le decía que esta vez el había ganado.

-Pero no te sientas mal Trixie…—dijo Billy que le paso el brazo por el cuello.

Trixie le dio una mirada seria cuando hizo eso, seguido de gestos y tapándose la nariz, pues el chico olía a demasiada colonia barata.

-Para que veas que no hay rencores, te invito esta noche a cenar, paso por ti digamos como a las 7:00, y ponte algo muy lindo, corto y…. ajustado – termino diciendo el chico con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Trixie sonrío y se quito el brazo de Billy de enzima, alejándose de él…

-Aunque me encantaría acompañarte a cenar - respondió sarcásticamente - voy a estar ocupada pues tendré que editar el video que tenemos sobre el asalto al banco y que por si no lo sabias, grabamos en el momento justo que lo estaban robando…-

Al acabar de decir esto Pronto sonriendo ampliamente enseño su cámara, como si de una modelo se tratase, en señal de triunfo.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO…!— dijo el chico y en su cara se notaba la sorpresa y el enojo ante lo que le revelo la pelirroja.

-Pero si lo es — contesto el topoide presumiendo, incluso más que el propio Billy –Pronto el "valiente", grabo todo el asalto aun a costa de su propia vida –

-¡Lo siento!— Respondió Trixie fingiendo pesar — pero como veras mi camarógrafo y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y ya es tardísimo, así que si nos disculpas…. — se dio la media vuelta y se retiro seguida de Pronto ante la mirada molesta de los otros periodistas.

Billy y sus compañeros no lo podían creer, otra vez le habían ganado la exclusiva.

Trixie se sentía bien, se habían salvado y tenia la primicia de la noticia pero había algo que la molestaba, y era no saber el nombre del chico que la salvo… en ese momento vio a alguien conocido sentado en las puertas de una ambulancia.

- Pronto, ve a la camioneta yo voy en un minuto—dijo la chica y fue hacia el lugar.

-¿¡Qué!?– respondió el topoide pues estaba metido en sus pensamientos, imaginándose de cómo lo felicitarían en la oficina al ser tan arrojado y valiente para conseguir esas imágenes – ¿a donde vas?—

-Ahora regreso—grito Trixie entre la gente, sin voltear a verlo…..

-No te preocupes muchacho vas a sobrevivir, solo fue un rozón – dijo el paramédico al joven de pelo negro azulado, mientras acababa de vendarle el brazo – corriste con suerte, si no te hubieras movido esa bala podría haberse impactado en tu corazón—

- Lo bueno es que no fue así – respondió el chico sonriendo – tengo a alguien cuidándome desde haya arriba… –

- No fue nada, pero que no se te haga costumbre Eli – dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache y con un marcado asentó Texano, traía el uniforme de S.W.A.T. Iba llegando hacia donde estaba su amigo que se despedía del paramédico, se quito su casco para ponerse su sombrero vaquero de color negro.

- Edmundo! – Dijo Eli sorprendido -¿Entonces tu le disparaste a Blite? –.

-¿Pues a quien esperabas? – Respondió el joven de pelo azabache sonriendo, mientras le mostraba al chico su rifle de asalto – ¿Oh tu creías que KORD fue quien lo hizo?—

-Hey! me están zumbando los oídos – dijo un enorme hombre con el mismo uniforme que llevaba su amigo Texano, también iba llegando, se quito el casco, las gafas y el pasamontañas, revelando así su identidad, se trataba de un Troll de caverna.

– ¿Crees que yo no hubiera podido hacer ese tiro, Edmundo?— pregunto Kord seriamente.

-Claro que si amigo—respondió Ed en tono jovial – pero de atinarle… es una historia muy diferente -

Los chicos empezaron a reír ante la mirada seria de Kord.

- Pues 100 dólares dicen que puedo mejorar tu tiro –dijo Kord sacando un billete de su bolsillo y poniéndolo a un lado de donde se encontraba sentado Eli.

Ed lo miro, luego a Eli y por ultimo al billete,

-¿Estas seguro compadre?—pregunto el chico de pelo azabache – no te los quiero quitar tan fácilmente –

- Piénsalo bien Kord –dijo Eli algo dudoso – recuerda que es Ed de quien estamos hablando, podría ganarte -

-No será así —dijo El Troll de piel azul sonriendo con mucha seguridad —por que yo voy a ser quien le ganara, y estoy tan seguro de ello que le agrego una ronda de cervezas en el bar—

-Esa voz me agrada! —Respondió un Ed muy animado –- esta bien, pago tus 100 y te acepto la apuesta—

Y con un apretón de manos se cerró el trato.

-Eli, tu guardas el dinero—dijo Ed - ahora que esta convaleciente no podrás competir -.

- ¡suerte para ustedes! –Respondió este – no me gustaría dejarlos sin dinero –

Sus amigos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, Eli los miraba seriamente.

-Bueno ya dejemos los chistes para después – hablo Kord enjugándose una lagrima que había salido por la risa –oye y la chica pelirroja que salvaste, ¿esta bien?—

-Si, no le hicieron ningún daño – respondió Eli, y se le ilumino la cara al hablar de ella.

Sus amigos vieron esto y se miraron entre si, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Entonces supongo que te dio su número – dijo Kord viéndolo perspicaz

-¿¡QUE!? – Pregunto Eli sorprendido – No!... Apenas y pude hablar con ella –

- ¿Al menos sabes su nombre?— pregunto Edmundo.

-No, no pude preguntárselo – respondió Eli y en su voz se escuchaba un poco decepcionado – ojala la pudiera ver de nuevo –

-¡Que raro! – contesto kord – por los que nos han contado a cuanta chica que salvas, te da su número —

-Valla, si que exageran los que te contaron—dijo Eli sonriendo.

- ¡Es increíble! — Dijo Ed – nosotros hacemos el trabajo y el se lleva a las chicas —

-Si, la vida no es justa—respondió Kord fingiendo desanimo.

-Vamos — dijo Eli — también eh escuchado rumores de sus conquistas y por lo que se, no les va tan mal —

- Creo que esos rumores son exagerados también – respondió Ed.

- Aunque en mi caso, es creíble—respondió Kord – yo se lo que las chicas quieren y se los doy…. —

Los chicos lo vieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto Kord cuando vio sus reacciones – me refiero a este par de "armas" que traigo, las chicas aman a los hombres fuertes, ¡no sean mal pensados! – dijo su amigo troll señalando a sus brazos musculosos.

Entonces Eli y Ed se echaron a reír.

- Y aun mas con estos movimientos que hago, soy irresistible –dijo Kord.

Este empezó a mover la cintura con movimientos cadenciosos y sensuales como si trajera un aro hula –hula, mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca, y justo en ese momento, Trixie llego y vio al troll haciendo un baile extraño.

Eli y Ed la vieron, ellos trataban de aguantar la risa pero no le dijeron nada a su amigo azul, asta que finalmente se dio la vuelta y se topo con la mirada de la pelirroja, que trataba de parecer seria pero estaba apunto de estallar en carcajadas.

- ¡Ups! – dijo Kord que la miro sorprendido y volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos no pudieron mas y rieron.

– Bueno chicos y así es como se hacen los ejercicios, espero haberles mostrado bien— hablo Kord tratando de parecer normal, se notaba bastante apenado por que un rubor rosado apareció en su cara.

-Yo diría más que bien, jajajaja – dijo Ed riendo todavía.

-Disculpen —Dijo Trixie –pero vine a buscar a…. –.

Eli bajo tan rápido de donde estaba que sorprendió a sus compañeros y le extendió la mano a la chica para presentarse.

- Soy Eli, Eli Shane – dijo el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa – y tu eres...?-

La pelirroja se sorprendió de la rapidez y la forma de presentarse del chico.

- Beatrice Sting, pero mis amigos me llaman Trixie—respondió la pelirroja estrechándole la mano pero lo hizo tan efusivamente que no se fijo que era la que traía la herida.

- Auch!—se quejo Eli.

-Hay! Lo siento, lo siento! perdón que tonta! – dijo Trixie apenada acercándose un poco a él.

-No te preocupes – dijo Eli tratando de calmarla – no es nada grabe, solo es un rozón –

-Pero aun así duelen –dijo Kord entre dientes y Edmundo le dio un pequeño codazo para que se callara.

Los jóvenes no lo escucharon pues se quedaron mirando uno al otro y no se soltaban.

- Ejem, ejem—carraspeo Kord para llamar la atención y los chicos salieron de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh! Disculpa te presentare a unos amigos –dijo Eli – ellos son Kord y Edmundo -

-Hola! mucho gusto –respondieron los dos sonriendo.

- Ella es…. - decía Eli pero fue interrumpido por una persona.

- Trixie, Trixie Sting!?—dijo un miembro del escuadrón que iba llegando,

al parecer era una chica.

- ¿Si? – Respondió esta un poco dudosa – ¿disculpa, te conozco?—

-¿Conocerme? Estas bromeando, claro que si!…. – respondió la chica que se quito el casco, los lentes y por ultimo el pasamontañas – … solo que, hace mucho que no nos vemos –

Y al hacer el último paso se revelo una chica de pelo negro azulado.

-¡¿Ania?! – Pregunto Trixie sorprendida – Ania Sorian ¿enserio eres tu? –

-¿Pues quien mas? –respondió esta y las chicas emocionadas se abrazaron, los hombres solo se miraban unos a otros pues no entendían mucho la situación.

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto Kord a la pelinegra.

- Pues si – respondió Ania con una sonrisa – ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el Kinder Garden –

-¿Enserio? – preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos.

- Claro que si – respondió Trixie – solo que hace cuatro años que no la veo, pero dime ¿cuando regresaste? –

-Hace un mes – contesto Ania - pedí mi traslado para acá y ya vez aquí estoy –

-Ya veo que conoces a los chicos – continuo la pelinegra.

- De hecho los acabo de conocer, Eli me salvo la vida en el asalto del banco, fue muy valiente…- dijo Trixie y el chico se ruborizo un poco, sus amigos lo miraban sonriendo, el chico sintió las miradas de estos.

-Si Eli es un gran policía, he escuchado que eso dicen en el departamento – dijo Ania.

-¿Policía? – Pregunto Trixie –pensé que eras solo un civil! –

-No – respondió Eli – yo soy policía desde hace cuatro años -.

-un momento… - dijo Trixie – dijiste que te apellidas Shane? –

-Si – respondió Eli –

- Entonces Will Shane…? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si, es mi padre – contesto Eli – el detective Shane –

Trixie estaba sorprendida, Will Shane era muy famoso en la ciudad pues resolvía los casos mas difíciles, además se arriesgaba en la línea del deber y no paraba asta que no atrapaba a los malos, pero lo que mas se decía de el era que no lo podían comprar, el no se prestaba a la corrupción y por eso se había ganado muchos enemigos.

- Disculpa, ¿Trixie verdad? - pregunto Kord - te me haces familiar ¿no te he visto antes?-

- Bueno…. – respondió Trixie pero fue interrumpida.

-Trixie ya es hora de irnos! – grito un topoide que iba llegando ya se había cansado de esperar en la camioneta – El jefe nos esta esperando -.

- OK, Pronto ya voy – respondió Trixie.

Eli hubiera querido hablar mas con ella, pero al haber mas personas, no podían hacerlo.

- bueno chicos fue un placer –dijo Trixie despidiéndose de mano de cada uno de ellos.

- igualmente – respondieron Kord y Ed estrechando su mano.

- Ania tenemos que salir y hablarle a Cristina y Evanna se pondrán felices de que ya estés aquí – dijo Trixie abrazando a su amiga.

-por supuesto que si – respondió la pelinegra correspondiendo al abrazo – eso es seguro-

-Bueno Eli de nuevo… gracias! – dijo Trixie y de repente lo abrazo.

-N-no hay de que para m-mi fue un honor – dijo Eli y al sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y aspirar su dulce perfume, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, al separarse los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Ania vio esto y se dio cuenta de inmediato, giro para ver a los chicos y estos solo asintieron, pues vieron que la pelinegra lo noto.

Eli y Trixie habían hecho clic.

- Espero verte de nuevo, claro, no en algo parecido a lo de hoy…. – dijo Trixie.

-Claro que si –respondió Eli levemente sonrojado – N-no te metas en problemas -.

- Tratare – respondió Trixie sonriendo – pero no te prometo nada –

-Te acompaño Trixie –dijo Ania.

-Si gracias – respondió Trixie a la pelinegra – nos vemos - y comenzaron a caminar.

-Bye – contesto Eli y agitaba su mano lentamente con expresión embelesada.

No se dio cuenta que sus amigos reían detrás de él.

- Eli, Eli… – le hablaba Ed pero parecía que su amigo había salido del planeta tierra.

-ELI! – casi le grito su amigo Kord.

- ¿¡Qué!? – respondió este saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿me hablaban? -

- ¡Como te traen! – dijo Ed riendo – a eso le llamo yo amor a primera vista -.

- Hay hermano, te hemos perdido – dijo Kord poniendo su enorme brazo pesado alrededor de Eli – es un hecho, te han flechado –

-¿Es muy bonita, verdad? – pregunto Eli con un tono de ensoñación.

Los chicos rieron al escuchar esa pregunta.

- pues fea no es – dijo Edmundo – pero no crees que te falta algo de ella? –

-Y que seria? – pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

- ¡Su numero de Teléfono! – dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

- ¡Rayos! – Respondió Eli cayendo en la cuenta y se dio un "sape" mental – se me olvido pedírselo -

-Ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Kord

- Pero no todo esta perdido Eli – hablo el Texano – recuerda que Ania es su amiga tal vez ella te lo quiera dar… –

- ¡Es cierto! – respondió Eli y una luz de esperanza ilumino su camino –

– Bueno Eli tenemos que irnos, te esperamos en el campo de tiro en un rato para que atestigües la derrota de Kord—dijo Ed sonriendo.

-¡En tus sueños! – respondió un Kord muy seguro – nos vemos hermano… y lleva unos pañuelos desechables, Ed los necesitara -

- jajaja, si haya los veo –respondió Eli riendo y sus amigos se fueron.

En eso vio que Ania venia, entonces le pregunto:

-Disculpa Ania, em… puedo pedirte un favor?—

La chica lo vio con perspicacia pues ya se daba una idea de que era lo que quería.

- Quieres el teléfono de mi amiga Trixie ¿verdad?—pregunto Ania yendo al grano.

-He?, S-si –dijo Eli y su mano izquierda fue a parar detrás de su nuca – podrías…-

-Antes que nada déjame decirte algo… - dijo Ania cruzando los brazos y su expresión cambio tan de repente que Eli pensó que se había molestado con algo que el dijo.

- Trixie es como una hermana menor para mi… – comenzó a hablar la pelinegra y mientras lo hacia caminaba haciendo que Eli retrocediera asta que se topo de espaldas con la pared -… la conozco desde que éramos niñas, la aprecio mucho en verdad, por lo tanto espero que tengas las mejores intenciones con ella, por que de no ser así…. aun que me caigas bien, Eli, me veré en la penosa necesidad de mostrarte mi lado oscuro y créeme… no te gustara, ¿me estas entendiendo? –

-¡Si Claro! – Respondió Eli tratando de no parecer nervioso, pues Kord y Ed ya le habían hablado de lo ruda que podía ser esa chica al hablar.

Pero se puso serio y la miro a los ojos gris azulados.

– Solo quiero salir con ella y… conocerla, no le are ningún daño, te lo aseguro -.

Ania lo observaba de forma mesurada.

-Bien – respondió la chica finalmente – tienes suerte que también le atraigas…- y acto seguido le dio una pequeña nota.

Eli la tomo y Ania se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Eli.

-Olvídalo – respondió esta sin voltear y siguió su camino.

Abrió la nota y vio escrito el número de teléfono y abajo el nombre, Trixie, con un pequeño corazón minúsculo al final.

Entonces saco su celular lo más rápido que su brazo herido se lo permitía y marco el número.

Después del segundo tono del celular se escucho una hermosa voz del otro lado.

-Hola –

Eli sonrío al escuchar la voz de Trixie…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Esa fue la vez que se conocieron…

Tuvieron su Primera cita y después de está muchas más, pasó un tiempo y se hicieron novios…

Después de dos años y medio de relación Eli le propuso matrimonio y claro esta ella acepto.

En ese momento el carro se detuvo y Trixie salio de sus recuerdos, ya habían llegado a la iglesia…

CONTINUARA…

0

Hola chicos y chicas!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic, que espero les guste y que esta mas largo que la cuaresma que acaba de pasar XD.

Últimamente viendo aquí y haya algunos fics me he encontrado con varios reviews negativos (y creo que esa palabra se queda corta), especialmente sobre los fics de dos personas WeAreNever (que la estoy empezando a conocer y es muy buena onda, mis respetos y lo sabes linda) y Dani lulo (que es una muy buena chica y que me encanta su fic "la hija del enemigo" lo adoro y ella me cae bien).

Aunque se que también ahí otras personas que las han molestado como YoltQuelyLove (que ya termino su fic "la princesa del engaño", ¡Felicidades chica! Espero mas fics tuyos), Aist EliXie Fan Shane ( si ves esto saludos amiga) o a RosyGlezEli (que como le cargan la mano a esa chica) personalmente no leo sus fics pero no por eso la voy a estar moliendo asta el cansancio ¿verdad?.

Y es que solo por el hecho de hacer lo que les gusta, escribir fics, sean atacadas con comentarios de este tipo, bien dicen que "palos y piedras podrán herirnos pero las palabras no nos aran daño" y es cierto pero aceptémoslo, aun así las palabras si hieren un poco.

Desde que entre en facfiction nunca vi reviews de ese tipo… hasta hoy, y lo que pienso es que la pagina esta hecha para que aquellos fans de programas como Bajoterra u otros, puedan imaginar en diferentes situaciones o universos alternos o mil cosas más a sus personajes favoritos, no importa que tan descabelladas o raras sean las historias a alguien le pueden gustar por que todos tenemos gustos diferentes.

Además las personas que aquí escriben se toman tiempo de su vida ocupada o con problemas para traernos un rato de esparcimiento y que mejor que sea leyendo ¿no?.

Y he aqui una solución que es realmente efectiva para estos casos.

*redoble de tambores*

Si no te gusta el fic NO LO LEAS y ya, asunto arreglado.

Si vas a decir algo que sea una critica constructiva, algo que ayude al escritor/a a mejorar su historia, pero hazlo sin ofender y mucho menos que se sienta inseguro de lo que esta haciendo (me e topado con varias personas así) si de por si nos cuesta trabajo y nos armamos de valentía para aventarnos a subir por primera vez un fic, con ese tipo de ánimos mejor ni les cuento.

Bueno ese es mi punto de vista y mi mas humilde opinión, tal vez muchos lo compartan otros no pero lo he expresado y espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

Cosas aparte les doy las gracias por sus Reviews a: DaNi Lulo, Bridgit Blakk, JulieShane, AnonimusFem, DarkShadows 1999, DeviLau Hills, GretaMontalvo, seropareser y WeAreNever.

Y también les doy las gracias por su paciencia al esperar mis capítulos y por su apoyo que le han dado a mis fic´s

Como siempre espero sus reviews (buena onda) jajaja.

Cuídense mucho, Besos y abrazos.

Bajoterra y sus personajes son Propiedad de AsaphFipke.

Edmundo, Evanna, Cristina y Ania son de mi Propiedad Ania sorian 82


	3. Chapter 3

LA PROMESA CAP.3

En ese momento el carro se detuvo y Trixie salio de sus pensamientos.

- ya llegamos hija - dijo su padre.

- Oh!, si papá - respondió Trixie y sonrió un poco, sintiendo que los nervios la volvían a invadir.

Su padre y Ed bajaron del auto, el joven Texano abrió la puerta de este y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar la cual la pelirroja acepto.

En ese instante el padre de la novia se acerco y Trixie lo tomo del brazo y ambos se dirigieron al atrio de la iglesia seguidos del pelinegro.

Ahí los esperaban familiares, amigos y demás invitados a la boda los cuales se acercaron a saludarlos.

En cuanto piso el atrio la joven Sting busco con la vista a Eli pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Momento después escucho que se estacionaba un carro al voltear vio que eran sus damas de honor al parecer venían discutiendo por algo.

-Trixie! - se escucho la voz de alguien llamándola entre la gente.

Era Pronto que corría hacia ella con cámara en mano.

-permítanme un momento por favor…. – se disculpo la joven Sting con las personas que hablaba y se acerco a su amigo

Trixie lo había invitado, pero Pronto insistió en "darle el gran honor" de que él grabara la boda dado que era el experto en eso y el mejor topoide calificado para ese gran trabajo, según sus palabras.

Trixie acepto dada la insistencia de su amigo, haciendo que Pronto fuera más que feliz.

- Hola Pronto! - respondió esta al verlo recibiendo un abrazo del topoide - gusto en verte -

-cariño voy a saludar a alguien, regreso en un momento - dijo su padre.

-si papá- contesto la joven.

- hola Pronto!, te vez muy bien -

- Gracias señor Sting -respondió este sonriendo.

- Oh, Trixie, te vez hermosa y radiante! - dijo el topoide viéndola con sus ojos enormes y parecía a punto de llorar.

- Gracias Amigo!- contesto Trixie - pero por favor, no llores, me arias llorar también –

- Lo siento, es la emoción - respondió el topoide y comenzó a gravar de nuevo.

- has visto a Eli? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- No - dijo Pronto – creo que no ha llegado -

En ese momento se acerco el padre de Trixie que iba acompañado.

- ¿Puedo abrazar a la novia? – pregunto alguien

Al voltear Trixie vio de quien se trataba.

Era Leon Shane el abuelo de Eli.

Esta lo abrazo y leon le correspondió.

- Querida te vez preciosa, ¿como estas?- pregunto este.

- Gracias! — contesto Trixie - estoy bien, no ha llegado Eli? –

- No cariño – respondió Leon – pero no creo que tarde, yo me adelante para ver si todo estaba listo –

-ya debería de estar aquí – pensó Trixie.

Trixie noto que Leon la miraba como queriendo decir algo.

-Que pasa Leon? – pregunto Trixie un poco asustada pues pensaba que era alguna mala noticia.

-No nada, solo pensaba lo que te diría mi hijo Will en estos momentos – respondió El señor Shane con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Will Shane, el padre de Eli e hijo de Leon Shane, había muerto un año atrás en un accidente automovilístico, El joven Shane se sintió devastado pero con la ayuda y amor de Trixie y el cariño de su abuelo y amigos, Eli salio adelante.

-Tu que crees que me diría? – pregunto Trixie.

-Bueno – dijo Leon – primero te diría lo hermosa que luces hoy, lo orgulloso que esta de Eli por llevar al altar a tan buena chica, te pediría que cuidaras a su hijo como lo as hecho estos años, que nunca pero nunca, lo dejaras de amar y… que lo hicieran abuelo lo mas pronto posible!…—

Trixie sonrío ante aquellas palabras y estaban a punto de salir sus lágrimas así que aguanto un poco y opto por abrazar de nuevo a Leon, este hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento se acerco Kord.

- Hola Trixie! – Saludo este – te vez hermosa –

- gracias kord – contesto esta.

- Sr. Sting, Sr. Shane, como están?—pregunto Kord.

- bien – contestaron ambos hombres.

-Kord no as hablado con Eli? – pregunto Trixie preocupada.

- Hable con el en la mañana y me dijo que se estaba arreglando, no te preocupes Trixie yo creo que ya esta en camino –

- podrías llamarlo de nuevo por favor?—pregunto Trixie.

- Claro – respondió el troll sonriendo – me permiten un momento? –

- si por supuesto – dijeron el Sr. Sting, Leon Shane y Trixie.

Al alejarse un poco vio que su amigo Ed se dirigía hacia donde estaba Trixie y las otras personas.

- Ed ven un momento – dijo Kord.

- ¿Que sucede compadre? – pregunto Ed desconcertado.

-Hay un problema… - dijo Kord fijándose que nadie lo escuchara – le he estado hablando a Eli y no me contesta, me manda a buzón de voz –

- Eso te iba a decir – respondió Ed viéndose un poco preocupado – yo también le acabo de hablar hace un momento, es extraño, Eli siempre esta disponible en el celular –

- Esto no me gusta…. – dijo Kord pensativo - Eli nunca llega tarde a sus compromisos, mucho menos llegaría tarde a su boda –

- posiblemente se acabo la batería del su celular – contesto Ed.

- Ojala tengas razón – dijo Kord – Trixie se esta preocupando –

Y los dos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que hablaba con sus amigas…..

…

- Trixie te vez hermosa! – dijo KATHERINE – y tu vestido es realmente un sueño –

- Si lo mismo pienso yo – hablo NICOLE – estas bellísima –

-Gracias chicas! – respondió Trixie pero aunque quería aparentar calma no lo podía conseguir.

- No te preocupes Trixie – dijo Katherine - ya llegara…. –

- Si lo mas seguro es que este atrapado en el trafico – dijo Nicole – este día es un caos por las obras que están haciendo en el centro de la ciudad, a mi me costo trabajo llegar-

- Es cierto – dijo Evanna quien iba con las otras dos amigas y se les acercaron.

-Hola Katherine! – dijeron las chicas - hola Nicole!—

-Hola chicas – respondieron las otras jovencitas al saludo.

– A una persona, que no diré su nombre…. – continuo Evanna lanzándole una mirada a su amiga Cristina –… perdió el carro donde ibas y nos desviamos así que venimos por otro camino-.

- Ya Evanna – dijo Cristina – eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras estado distrayendo al hablar de todos los famosos a los que as entrevistado…-

-Oh! sobre tus conquistas…. – dijo Ania pícaramente -

- Ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable! – contesto Evanna fingiéndose ofendida – yo quería hacerles mas ameno el camino, y que recibo? Toda la culpa por perdernos en el camino –

Las chicas rieron.

- Oigan hablando de conquistas… - dijo Katerine – no trajeron pareja? –

- No – respondieron las damas de honor al unísono.

- para que? – Dijo Evanna – podremos ver chicos guapos y tenemos que estar solas para escoger -

- Si – respondió Cristina - habrá gente nueva para conocer en la recepción –

-¿y tu Nicol tampoco traes pareja?—pregunto Evanna.

- No – contesto esta – pienso lo mismo que ustedes, además es más divertido –

- verdad que si? – hablo Evanna y luego río.

- Oye Ania pero… tu si tienes novio, ¿no? – pregunto Nicole.

- Si es cierto – dijo Trixie - ¿no lo invitaste? –

- No! – Respondió la pelinegra seriamente – ya no tengo novio –

- ¿Terminaron? – pregunto Trixie ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas.

- Ja! eso hubiera sido muy decente de su parte – contesto Ania con ironía – ese hombre se cambio de unidad y ni adiós me dijo, esto fue hace una semana –

- ¿Cual era su nombre? Radi…. – hablo Evanna.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Respondió Ania con un poco de brusquedad – prefiero ya no escuchar su nombre, así que me declaro soltera de nuevo! –

-Eso es todo! – Dijo Evanna – afuera lo viejo, que venga lo nuevo –

- Y Ed tampoco trajo pareja, verdad? – pregunto Katherine, levemente sonrojada.

Cristina, Evanna, Nicole y Trixie se miraron sonriendo.

- No – dijo Ania – invitó a alguien pero no pudo venir –

- ¿Quien era? – Pregunto Katherine sorprendida – ¿como se llama? –

- No recuerdo muy bien su nombre – respondió Ania pensativa – pero suena a "almuerzo" en ingles, eso creo… -

- que raro nombre – dijo Nicole – ¿y por que no pudo venir con Ed? –

-Trabaja hoy – respondió Ania sin darle importancia – aunque Edmundo si le insistió mucho, se ve que le atrae bastante –

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Katherine con un tono de voz Triste.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo de una manera mortal a Ania al acabar de decir eso pues vieron que Katherine se desanimo.

- Ania, tengo una tía llamada esperanza, no quieres matarla también? – dijo Evanna molesta.

La pelinegra no entendía el por que del enojo asta que las chicas le dieron a entender que había metido la pata con Katherine.

- …..P-pero Ed esta solo y no creo que le diga que no a quien quiera bailar con el – contesto la pelinegra esperando redimirse un poco.

- Tu crees? – Pregunto La pelimorada – crees que quiera bailar conmigo? –

-Si, por que no – dijo Ania – y si no entiende indirectas….. – dijo Ania chocando su puño en su otra mano.

- pero creo que alguien mas te quiere sacar a bailar a ti – dijo Cristina y señalo discretamente a dos chicos que no dejaban de ver a Katherine.

- Katherine! – dijo Evanna – vaya que si tienes suerte hoy con los chicos! –

-jajaja siempre son las mas seriecitas – dijo Ania.

Cuando Katherine volteo a ver de quienes habla Cristina, los chicos la saludaron con la mano, eran un chico robusto, alto, de pelo castaño y su compañero era un chico delgado, un poco mas bajo que su amigo y traía gafas.

-Ah, ellos… - dijo Katherine con una tímida sonrisa – son TOBIAS Y QUENTIN, son mis compañeros en el departamento de investigación criminal –

.

- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Evanna dándole una mirada perspicaz – trabajan en el mismo lugar contigo?, si es así ya me imagino la tensión que hay entre esos dos por que tu les hagas caso –

-No, como crees! – contesto Katherine poniéndose roja como un tomate – Tobías es especialista forense, Quentin es técnico laboratorista y yo pues…. Soy auxiliar forense por lo tanto estamos en pisos diferentes… –

- Pronto, ya podrías dejar de grabarnos! – dijo Evanna exasperada interrumpiendo a Katherine, pues el topoide ya llevaba rato rondándolas con la cámara.

- Lo siento mucho! – dijo el topoide muy ufano – pero Pronto "el gran camarógrafo" le prometió a Trixie que tendría un gran video de su boda y Pronto cumple su palabra –

En eso acerco la cámara demasiado a Ania, esta se molesto y con una mano lo tomo del traje levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

- Si sigues así amigo encenderás esa cosa por tu ombligo! – dijo la pelinegra amenazándolo.

- Y como vas hacer que "pronto el valiente" se la trague – respondió el topoide muy seguro.

-Hay otro conducto…. – contesto Ania acercándose a la cara de Pronto con una sonrisa torcida.

Pronto capto el mensaje de inmediato y casi se esconde en su traje.

- bien, bien ya entendí…. – respondió este temeroso – ya me bajas? –

Y la chica lo soltó.

-vamos Ania, no seas tan dura con Pronto – dijo Trixie – esta haciendo un gran trabajo –

- No le hagas caso a Ania amigo… –dijo Cristina sonriendo ya que el topoide se acerco de nuevo a gravar, cautelosamente –… lo que pasa que es que no le gusta que la filmen cuando trae vestido y esta así de arreglada, piensa que le quitan puntos a su rudeza –

-En serio? – pregunto el topoide extrañado.

-Si – respondió Evanna – por eso es que hay más videos de "pie grande" que de Ania bien vestida –

Las chicas rieron de buena gana, pero a la pelinegra no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario.

-te estas vengando verdad Evanna? –pregunto Ania

- te parece? – respondió esta sonriendo con malicia.

Ania solo la miro de reojo con expresión molesta.

- si me disculpan un momento… - dijo la pelinegra y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

- Te pasaste Evanna –dijo Cristina – fue gracioso pero creo que ahora si se enojo -.

- concuerdo con Cristi – dijo Trixie – se te paso la mano -

- Vamos – respondió Evanna – ustedes la conocen, hace falta algo más fuerte para que ella se enoje y lo que dije no fue nada –

De pronto una idea asalto a la pelirroja, que tal si se arrepintió de casarse o algo peor….

- Vamos Trixie, deja de pensar esas tonterías, Eli no aria eso -– se decía así misma.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del atrio de la iglesia….

Kord y Ed estaban de pie viendo los autos pasar por ahí con la esperanza de que en alguno de ellos llegara su amigo Eli.

- Nada… – dijo Ed mientras guardaba su celular – me sigue mandando a buzón de voz –

- Vamos hermano, ¿donde estas? – Hablo Kord pensando en voz alta y se fijaba en su reloj que hora era.

- son las 12:10 – dijo Kord.

-Chicos ya es tarde, Eli ya se tardo bastante – dijo Ania que llego asta donde estaban ellos –

- Si –respondió Kord – estoy comenzando a pensar que si le pasó algo –

-No digas eso! – dijo Ania - y menos frente a Trixie no hay que preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta –

- Pero no hay otra explicación – dijo Ed preocupado –conocemos a Eli y no llega nunca tarde a las citas –

- Alguna novedad muchachos – Dijo El abuelo Leon – ¿ya le llamaron a Eli? –

-Si señor, varias veces – dijo Kord – pero no nos contesta, no da ni tono, nos manda inmediatamente a buzón –

- Esto no está bien – dijo con preocupación Leon Shane – donde estará ese muchacho –

En ese momento un Cadillac negro con los vidrios polarizados fue pasando a velocidad baja, fue un poco extraño para los chicos pero tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar, así que lo ignoraron, pero al abuelo Shane, esto no le dio buena espina.

- tengo que ir a casa de Eli – dijo Leon – hay que buscarlo, ¿Kord vienes conmigo?—

- Claro que si Señor Shane – respondió el troll.

-Ed tu habla a los hospitales para saber si no se encuentra ahí, espero que no, que solo sea un contratiempo – dijo el abuelo.

- Si señor – contesto Ed – no se preocupe –

- Ania, ustedes traten de tranquilizar a Trixie si Eli llega llámanos de inmediato, si querida?—

- cuente con ello señor – respondió Ania.

- Bien, vamos por mi carro al estacionamiento de aquí junto – dijo el abuelo Shane.

- llegamos mas rápido por este lado señor Shane – dijo Kord señalando una puerta que estaba lado izquierdo del atrio pero tenia que regresar.

- Está bien – respondió Leon Shane y junto con los demás empezó a caminar.

Pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando detrás de ellos se escucho que un carro se detuvo, al voltear ellos solo vieron que lanzaban a alguien de el asiento trasero y rápidamente salieron rechinando llanta.

Kord, Ed y el señor Shane este último con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, se acercaron rápido para saber de quien se trataba.

Con Horror vieron que era Eli.

- PIDAN A UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO! – Grito Kord mientras el y Ed trataban de auxiliar a su amigo.

-DIOS MIO NO, OTRA VEZ NOOOOO! – gritaba Leon Shane yendo junto a su nieto.

- CRISTINA VEN POR FAVOR! – grito Ed Desesperado, la chica fue inmediatamente ya que tenia conocimientos de enfermería.

Ania hablaba por su celular y les estaba dando la dirección a los paramédicos.

Todo eso era un caos.

Trixie estaba más que nerviosa, ella había visto lo que paso, y pedía al cielo que la persona que habían tirado no fuera quien ella imaginaba.

Sus amigas trataron de detenerla cuando comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero no lo lograron.

- HIJA ESPERA! – grito el Señor Sting pero no le hizo caso así que fue tras de ella.

- NO TRIXIE, NO VENGAS! – grito Ed se levanto y la detuvo antes de que llegara a ellos.

- SUELTAME ED, SUELTAME! – gritaba trixie desesperada – QUIERO VERLO, POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES EL, DIMELO! –

Al ver a Ed a la cara las lágrimas de este comenzaron a brotar, y el silencio del texano lo dijo Todo.

-NO, NO ES CIERTO! – dijo Trixie en voz alta, luego se fijo en el traje de Ed estaba cubierto en sangre.

Y fue hacia donde estaban Kord y Cristina y lo vio…..

Ella no se imagino lo grave de la situación.

Con horror vio que Eli prácticamente estaba molido a golpes, moretones y heridas expuestas tenia en su cuerpo, el cual alguna vez estuvo ataviado con un traje negro, que ahora estaba hecho gironés y cubierto de sangre.

- ¡ELI! – grito Trixie y lo tomo entre sus brazos, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus rosadas mejillas, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era desgarrador, quería morirse, ahí junto a su querido Eli.

-T-Trixie…. – dijo Eli respirando con dificultad, trataba de decirle algo.

-No mi amor no hables… - dijo la pelirroja y su voz se entrecortaba, ella acariciaba el cabello de su novio que estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre –… por favor guarda tus energías… te vas a recuperar, solo resiste…–

- Te amo… - dijo Eli.

-Yo también te amo, Eli ! – respondió Trixie, limpiando cuidadosamente el rostro de él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-HIJO, ELI, POR FAVOR AGUANTA!… -decía Leon Shane, estaba junto a la joven Sting y él sostenía una de las manos de su nieto.

- POR QUE TARDAN ESOS PARAMEDICOS! – grito kord furioso.

- M-mi amor… p-pase… lo que pase… se feliz – dijo el joven Shane tomando una bocanada de aire en cada palabra.

- Lo seré si estas conmigo… – dijo Trixie besando su frente.

- siempre… estaré… contigo…. – dijo Eli y le dio una pequeña y débil sonrisa, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos….

- Eli … Eli…- decía Trixie pero este no reaccionaba.

El sonido de una ambulancia a lo lejos se dejo escuchar

– ¡ELI, NO MI AMOR NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR NOOOO, ELIIIIIII! –

El grito desgarrador de Trixie conmovió a todos los que estaban ahí cerca, pero no era así en el caso de Thaddeus Blakk.

-Bien… – dijo este contemplando la escena desde el interior de un Cadillac negro con vidrios polarizados, este se encontraba estacionado mas adelante.

-Ese si que fue todo un espectáculo – dijo Blakk sonriendo – podemos dar por terminado nuestro trabajo, ya acabamos con la casta Shane—

-Señor… – dijo Maurice que iba de chofer –… aun queda el abuelo –

Blakk río tétricamente.

-Es como si no hubiera nadie, el viejo decrepito ya no tiene fuerzas, además que tanto falta para que el también se vaya, dejemos que pase su tiempo de duelo… después si tanto lo decea… lo mandaremos a que siga a su hijo y a su nieto —

- ¿Y a los amigos del Shane?—pregunto Maurice.

- Mantenlos vigilados, si empiezan a averiguar y se meten mas de lo debido… ya sabes que hacer—dijo Blakk sonriendo torcidamente.

- Es hora de irnos Maurice, tengo ganas de celebrar! –

-como diga jefe – respondió este y hecho el carro andar.

CONTINUARA…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Hola a todos!

Espero que estén bien, les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic, ahora si no me tarde mucho en actualizar (eso creo XD).

Antes que nada, si lo notaron, puse a un personaje de un fic anterior, se trata de Leon Shane el abuelo de Eli (ficticio claro) me encariñe mucho con el y decidí usarlo aquí también, lo curioso de esto es que mientras escribía la penúltima parte de "el retrato" se me ocurrió "la promesa" al escuchar la canción con el mismo nombre de Within temptation y si se fijaron El leon Shane del retrato, era policía.

Al mostrarle a una amiga mi capitulo me pregunto que si era una continuación del retrato, lo cual aclaro, no lo es.

Si alguien vio mi perfil, (espero que si, si no es así, aquí lo diré), suelo meter personajes de animes, caricaturas, películas o algún otra cosa sin convertirlo en crossover, por que solo hago mención de ellos con una pequeña descripción, o en este caso casi mencionando sus nombres XD.

Si lo notaron díganme, ¿a que personajes me estaba refiriendo y de que anime?

Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer los reviews de: DeviLau Hills, GretaMontalvo, seroparecer, KellyLavigne, WeAreNever y Annima.

Cuídense mucho y espero sus reviews (porfis, porfis ellos me impulsan a seguir) :)

Bajoterra y sus personajes son Propiedad de AsaphFipke.

Edmundo, Evanna, Cristina y Ania son de mi Propiedad Ania sorian 82

Nicole no me pertenece, es de una escritora de ff que se llama Nicole Blakk


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Quero dedicar este capitulo a DaNi lulo y a Angela Li Marvell.**

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo en todos mis fic´s**

LA PROMESA CAP.4

Después de regodearse de lo que había pasado en la iglesia, Blakk se fue a celebrar su triunfo…

Pero como todo buen villano dio todo por hecho demasiado rápido.

Para fortuna del joven Shane, cuando la ambulancia llego, el seguía vivo.

Pues gracias al oportuno auxilio de Cristina y sus amigos, le dieron un tiempo extra.

Blakk pensó que Eli había muerto, la realidad era que había entrado en shock…

El abuelo Shane y Trixie subieron a la ambulancia junto con Eli y esta se fue inmediatamente con la sirena a todo lo que daba.

El tiempo era esencial y a Eli se le estaba acabando…

- ¿Como se llama?—pregunto la chica paramédica.

- Eli – respondió Leon

- Eli, Eli, mi nombre es Daniela – decía la joven – te vamos a atender…. -

- ¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento? –pregunto el otro joven a Leon y a Trixie.

- No, a ninguno – respondió el abuelo.

- Llama al hospital, diles que vamos con un hombre de veinticinco años, con laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, fracturas en ambas piernas y brazos, tres costillas rotas en el lado derecho y una herida de bala a la altura del corazón – dijo el joven paramédico.

- A perdido mucha sangre – dijo la joven paramédico – ¿sabe que tipo de sangre es? –

- Es A+ - respondió Trixie.

-También necesitamos dos unidades de sangre A positivo – dijo el paramédico al chofer –

- Bien – contesto el otro hombre y llamo por radio.

En ese momento se escucho la alarma del monitor de signos vitales.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunto Trixie.

- ¡Paro cardíaco! – dijo el paramédico - ¡desfibrilador rápido! -.

- aquí tienes – dijo la compañera de este poniendo el gel conductor en las palas.

- Sálvenlo, sálvenlo por favor! – decía Trixie desesperada.

- ¡Despejen! – dijo el hombre y le soltó una descarga.

El cuerpo de Eli se estremeció al recibir aquello.

Trixie se sentía morir, si bien le estaban salvando la vida, no resistía verlo así, se tapo los ojos y ahogo el llanto para no incomodar a los paramédicos.

Leon la abrazo para que se calmara, a el abuelo Shane también le estaba costando ver eso.

Los paramédicos vieron si había reacción después del masaje Cardiovascular y la respiración artificial que le aplico la joven Daniela, como no fue así el hombre volvió a aplicar una descarga nuevamente.

- ¡Despejen! –

-¡Vamos Eli! – Dijo Trixie – ¡eres fuerte, tú puedes! –

- ¡Hijo sigue luchando! – dijo Leon Shane – lucha! –

En ese momento en el aparato volvieron a escucharse los sonidos de los latidos de Eli.

- ¡Es increíble! – dijo el joven paramédico secándose el sudor – debe haber algo o alguien que lo hace luchar con todas sus fuerzas! –

En ese instante un débil pero audible sonido salio de Eli.

-Trixie…-

- ¿A quien esta llamando? – pregunto la joven.

- A ella – dijo Leon – a su prometida –

Con los ojos cristalinos la pelirroja se quería acercar pero no sabía si podía…

- tómelo de la mano – dijo la paramedico – eso le servirá para sentirla cerca –

Con mucho cuidado Trixie lo hizo.

- háblele – dijo de nuevo la joven –

-E-Eli… estoy aquí – decía Trixie tratando de calmar su voz, pero no le era fácil – mi amor, n-no te dejare… te lo prometo -.

- Ya llegamos – dijo el chofer de la ambulancia.

En cuanto frenaron había otros enfermeros esperando en la entrada de emergencias del hospital.

Lo bajaron y entraron rápidamente seguidos por Trixie y Leon Shane.

Tras correr un buen tramo llegaron a unas puertas blancas y arriba de estas un letrero que decía "Quirófano".

- Disculpen pero no pueden pasar - dijo una de las enfermeras que se les interpuso – tendrán que ir a la sala de espera –

- Pero es mi prometido… - dijo trixie.

- Lo se señorita, pero por ahora no puede hacer nada por el – respondió la enfermera – cuando acabe la operación, el doctor los buscara –

- Bien señorita esperaremos – dijo el abuelo Shane finalmente.

La enfermera dio la vuelta y fue hacia el quirófano.

La joven Sting no pudo mas y se hecho a llorar amargamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Leon se puso junto a ella, él comenzó a derramar lágrimas también y la abrazo para consolarla, Trixie le correspondió.

- No te preocupes Trixie – dijo leon Shane – el es fuerte, y esta luchando aferrándose a la vida, por ti –

- lo se – respondió la pelirroja sollozando - pero si él… si él… ¡Hay no! Yo me muero abuelo, me voy con el! –

- No digas eso – dijo leon ayudando a ponerse de pie a Trixie – por favor no lo digas mi pequeña, que si los dos se van… me dejaran solo, además el no querría verte así y mucho menos escucharte que digas eso, tu también tienes que ser fuerte -

En ese momento iban llegando el padre de Trixie, sus amigas y amigos de Eli.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Trixie y fue hacia el.

Este la abrazo y la consoló, sus amigas solo permanecieron a su lado.

- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Kord a Leon Shane – ¿donde esta Eli?—

- En cirugía – respondió el abuelo – acaba de entrar, solo nos queda esperar… y rezar por que todo salga bien -

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo Ed y todos fueron hacia la sala de espera….

Después de un rato, Leon fue hacia la capilla, lo acompañaron, Kord y Ed.

Trixie estaba sentada en la sala con su padre, sus amigas y Pronto.

El pasar de los minutos era una tortura para la pelirroja.

- Chicas ahora regreso – dijo Nicole después de un rato – tengo que ir al tocador –

- Te acompaño – hablo Katherine.

- Vamos – respondió Nicole.

- Yo voy a ir a la maquina expendedora – dijo Ania – ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo? –

- No, gracias – dijo cristina

- Tráeme una soda de uva por favor – dijo Evanna.

- ¿Trixie quieres algo? – pregunto Ania pero la pelirroja no contesto, parecía no estar ahí.

- Trixie… – le hablo Cristina.

- ¡¿Que?! – pregunto la joven Sting saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué si quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunto la pelinegra de nuevo.

- No, gracias – respondió Trixie afligida – no tengo apetito –

- Hija… – dijo el señor Sting – tienes que comer algo, no es bueno que estés así, te debilitaras –

-No papá – contesto la pelirroja – enserio, no quiero nada –

Las chicas y el señor Sting se miraron, y ya no le insistieron.

- Bien – respondió Ania - ahora regreso – y se fue.

El señor Sting se mostraba muy preocupado, se sentía impotente al ver la situación que estaba pasando su hija, además de que estimaba mucho a Eli.

Para el padre de Trixie, el joven Shane era un muchacho que merecía toda su confianza y respeto, en el vio a un hijo y al hombre con el cual Trixie estaría segura y la haría feliz.

- Hija voy a acompañar a leon un rato en la capilla, ¿vienes?—pregunto el señor Sting.

- Perdona papá – dijo Trixie – pero no me voy a mover de aquí asta que el medico salga y me diga como esta Eli –

- No se preocupe señor Sting – dijo Cristina – estaremos con ella, no la dejaremos.

- Si – respondió Evanna – pierda cuidado.

- Está bien chicas – dijo el padre de Trixie – se los encargo.

- ¡Espere! – Dijo el topoide, tan de repente que sobresalto a las chicas – voy con usted "el gran Pronto" no lo dejara solo en este momento –

- Muchas gracias Pronto – dijo El señor Sting.

Entonces Pronto se despidió de Trixie tomándole la mano, esta lo miro y asintió, luego se fue con el señor Sting.

Y los dos emprendieron el camino.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Blakk…

En un escritorio elegante de Ebano, había una botella de champagne en una hielera de plata sobre una charola del mismo metal, una copa servida hasta la mitad y sobre un cenicero de cristal cortado, un habano encendido.

Blakk estaba sentado frente al escritorio, tomo la copa y dio un sorbo, la deposito de nuevo en su lugar lentamente y agarro el puro, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle la ceniza lo llevo a sus labios, aspiro y soltó una buena bocanada de humo con la misma lentitud.

Estaba muy relajado, apesar de lo que había hecho, no mostraba ni un ápice de remordimiento, incluso estaba feliz, no todos los días acabas con el hijo del que fuera tu peor enemigo.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como el quería, después de deshacerse de "ese obstáculo" el podría seguir a sus anchas con sus manejos ilícitos, asesinatos, corrupción y demás sin que nadie lo detuviera ya.

Y con la muerte de Eli Shane, el daba un mensaje a todos, en especial a la competencia que quería quitarlo del trono…. Nadie se metía con el.

En ese momento el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de su cavilación.

- Diga – hablo Blakk.

-Thaddeus, soy yo… –

La voz era de una chica.

El villano sonrío ampliamente.

- Hermosa, ¿donde estas? – Pregunto Blakk melosamente – me estas dejando festejar solo, no sabes que ganas tengo de verte…-

- Thaddeus es Eli… sigue vivo -

-¿¡QUE DICES!? – cuestiono Blakk atónito por la noticia, la reacción fue tal que se puso de pie de inmediato -…pero eso no es posible! –

- Por desgracia si lo es, en estos momentos esta en cirugía –Contesto la mujer.

- ¿Sobrevivirá?— pregunto Blakk, en su voz se escuchaba lo tenso que estaba.

- No lo se… - contesto la chica – Thaddeus si sobrevive… -

- ¡Tranquila! – Interrumpió Blakk – averigua el estado del Shane y mantenme informado, no te preocupes, si llegara a sobrevivir… no será por mucho tiempo –

- Está bien – respondió la mujer un poco mas calmada – yo te aviso – y colgó.

- ¡Maldito Shane! – Grito Blakk hecho una furia, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio – ¡tiene mas vidas que un gato! –

- ¡Señor! – dijo Maurice entrando rápidamente al despacho de su jefe – ¿está bien? –

- Si – respondió Blakk tratando de calmar su agitada respiración - es solo un pequeño… inconveniente, el cual arreglare a su tiempo, por ahora reúne a algunos de mis hombres, puede que los necesite -

- Como ordene jefe – respondió su secuaz y se fue.

- Si hace falta que me tenga que deshacer de ti de nuevo lo are, pero esta vez, ¡quédate muerto maldito Shaen! –

De regreso en el Hospital….

Evanna vio que su amiga tardaba y fue a buscarla y la encontró cerca del expendio de golosinas guardando su celular.

- ¿Por que tardas tanto? – pregunto Evanna.

- ¡Rayos!, me espantaste – respondió la pelinegra sobresaltada pues como estaba de espaldas no vio llegar a su amiga.

- No me respondiste – dijo la pelirroja escarlata - ¿que estabas haciendo? –

- Hablando por celular – contesto Ania un poco fastidiada por el interrogatorio de su amiga.

Esta se fijo que su amiga Ania tenía los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Estabas llorando? – pregunto Evanna.

- No, los polos se derretían por mis ojos – respondió de manera sarcástica.

Evanna sonrío levemente por la respuesta.

- Vamos Ania, ¿que nos acabamos de conocer? – Dijo la pelirroja escarlata cruzando los brazos – No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo, ¿por que siempre que estas mal no lo demuestras?—

La pelinegra suspiro hondo y miro a su amiga.

- Cuando vamos a alguna misión nos dicen que seamos fríos y estemos alertas, para eso nos entrenan y sabemos como actuar en el momento, pero… cuando algo malo como esto le pasa a algún ser querido y no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlo, te sientes… -

- ¿Impotente? – Respondió Evanna.

- Si – confirmo la pelinegra y su tono volvió a sonar molesto.

- Ania – hablo Evanna – se que sufres por lo que le paso a Eli, y te sientes mal al ver a Trixie así, igual nosotras, pero debes de desahogarte, ya te hemos dicho que demostrar lo que sientes no te hace débil –

- ¡Pero es que así me siento! - contesto Ania con frustración – ¡y lo odio, no me gusta sentirme de esa manera! –

Y como lo dijo en voz alta algunas personas y pacientes voltearon a verla.

Evanna la tomo del brazo y la llevo cerca de unas sillas y se sentaron.

- No se puede proteger a todo el mundo, eso esta en manos de alguien mas en lo alto… lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es rezar y esperar que todo salga bien – dijo Evanna – solo hay que tener fe…-.

Ania no miraba a su amiga, veía hacia algún punto sin importancia, pero eso no quería decir que no la estuviera escuchando.

- Esto tal vez se pudo haber evitado… - dijo Ania seriamente.

- ¿Que? ¿Por que lo dices? – Pregunto Evanna sorprendida – ¿que quieres decir con eso? -.

Ania no respondía, en ese momento Katherine y Nicole las vieron y se les acercaron.

- ¿Chicas, que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Katherine – pensamos que estaban con Trixie –

- Si, pero vine por algo para comer - dijo Ania - Evanna acaba de llegar.

En ese momento se fijaron que Nicole estaba algo inquieta.

-¿Que pasa Nicole? – Pregunto Evanna – ¿por que estas nerviosa? –

- Por todo esto, por Eli – respondió Nicole – la forma en que lo dejaron en la entrada de la iglesia, como lo golpearon, el tiro de gracia… esto fue hecho por alguien que ya lo tenía en la mira… y que lo odiaba enserio –

-Tu lo as dicho – replico Ania seriamente – aunque si lo pensamos la lista es interminable, son muchos los que Eli a metido a la cárcel en el transcurso de estos años –

- solo queda averiguar quien lo hizo y atraparlo – dijo Nicole.

- Yo tenia otra idea… - dijo Ania – no se… meterle una bala en la cabeza tal vez… -

- Y serias como ellos – Dijo Nicole – por eso estamos de este lado Ania, donde la ley se aplica, no donde rige la ley del talión, te creí mas justa en cuanto a este tipo de cosas –

- Entonces no me conoces bien, Nicole – respondió la pelinegra viéndola fijamente.

- Si me disculpan – dijo Nicole que le sostenía la mirada a Ania – voy con Trixie para ver si ya saben algo de Eli, ¿Katherine vienes? –

- Adelántate – respondió la pelimorada – en un momento te alcanzo -

- Bien – contesto Nicole, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿por que le respondiste así a Nicole?- Dijo Evanna – pensé que te agradaba –

- Si me agrada – respondió Ania – pero no me gusta que me digan como debo de pensar –

- De hecho no estabas pensando cuando contestaste de esa manera – la regaño Evanna – era tu ira la que hablaba –

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero es lo que en realidad yo aria – respondió la pelinegra azulosa.

Evanna la miro con desaprobación.

- Ella también debe de estar muy afectada ¿no, creen? – Pregunto Katherine –

- ¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Evanna.

- Pues después de todo es la compañera de Eli en la policía – respondió la pelimorada – además cuando salí del baño vi que estaba hablando por celular y parecía muy nerviosa -.

- ¿No sabes con quien estaba hablando? – cuestiono Evanna.

- No, pero se sorprendió al verme llegar – respondió Katherine.

- Apropósito – dijo Evanna a Ania – tu no me as dicho con quien hablabas –

- Otra vez con eso… – contesto la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la maquina expendedora y poniendo unas monedas, luego evadió la pregunta de su amiga – mejor regresemos con Trixie y Cristina, para saber si Eli ya salio de la operación —

- Bien, pero no se me olvidara y te seguiré preguntando asta que me respondas - dijo Evanna un poco molesta - Vámonos entonces -.

- Pero ayúdenme, no voy a cargar todo esto yo sola – respondió la pelinegra y se agacho para tomar unas cuantas latas de soda las cuales paso algunas a sus amigas.

Y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

En la sala de espera…

Cinco horas habían pasado ya desde que Eli entro al quirófano.

Trixie se estrujaba las manos una y otra vez, su vestido, una vez blanco tenia polvo y algunas manchas de sangre, la sangre de su prometido.

Las lagrimas que surcaron su joven y hermoso rostro se secaron, algo despintada y desalineada, para algunas enfermeras y otras personas que pasaban por ahí, se les hacia una visión triste.

Cristina la miraba, no sabia que hacer para calmarla, por lo tanto opto por no hablar y solo estar ahí junto a ella.

- ¿Familiares del joven Shane? – pregunto el Doctor y sobresalto a las chicas, no notaron cuando llego.

- ¿Como esta Eli, doctor? – pregunto Trixie poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ¿usted es…? – pregunto el medico.

- Soy su prometida – respondió Trixie aunque al decirlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

En ese instante llegaron el abuelo Shane, el Sr. Sting, los chicos y las chicas.

- ¿Doctor como esta mi nieto? – pregunto Leon al llegar junto al doctor.

Todos estaban expectantes esperando a que el doctor hablara.

- logramos salvarle la vida – respondió el doctor, Trixie comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez era de alegría, el abuelo Shaen dio un hondo suspiro de sosiego, sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, sus amigos se sentían un poco mas aliviados.

- Pero no esta fuera de peligro, ahora lo llevan a terapia intensiva – prosiguió el doctor – estas horas son cruciales para saber si se estabiliza, solo nos queda esperar… –

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo ahora? – pregunto Kord.

- Solo puede pasar uno de ustedes – respondió el Doctor – dado lo delicado de salud que esta el joven Shaen, en estos momentos esta sedado solo lo podrán ver –

- Ve Trixie – dijo Leon – as esperado verlo todo este tiempo –

- ¡Gracias! – dijo la pelirroja y abrazo al abuelo Shaen.

- Por aquí señorita – dijo el doctor y guío a Trixie

La pelirroja camino muy de cerca siguiendo al medico asta que por fin llegaron a una habitación.

- Aquí esta – señalo el medico.

- Gracias doctor – respondió la joven Sting y este se retiro.

Cuando entro a la habitación, a Trixie se le hizo pequeño el corazón.

Ahí estaba Eli postrado en la cama, inmóvil, vendado, los moretones de los golpes en la cara se le veían frescos todavía, pero gracias a Dios seguía vivo.

- Eli, mi amor – dijo Trixie susurrando y lo tomo de la mano con mucho cuidado – Sigo aquí contigo, saldremos de esto juntos, por favor resiste, te amo –

Se acerco y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Eli.

Tomo una silla que estaba en el cuarto y la acerco a la cama del joven Shane,

recostó su cabeza en la orilla de esta y acaricio la mano de su amado, estaba cansada y poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida…

-Trixie… Trixie – la pelirroja escucho que a lo lejos alguien la llamaba.

- Amiga despierta – era Cristina y la movía un poco para que se levantara.

- mmmm—dijo la joven Sting soñolienta y se comenzaba a despertar –

- Siento despertarte amiga – dijo la castaña clara – pero tu papá me mando buscarte, esta preocupado -

– Lo siento… – respondió Trixie mientras se estiraba y bostezaba –… me quede dormida –

- Ya lo note – contesto Cristina sonriendo.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí? - pregunto la Sting.

- Dos horas, creo – respondió Cristina – tienes que ir con tu papá –

- Pero… - dudo la pelirroja – no quiero dejarlo solo Cristina –

- Tienes que comer algo y cambiarte – respondió la chica castaña – Evanna y Ania fueron a tu casa por algo de ropa, no tardan en regresar, no te preocupes hay doctores y enfermeras pasando por aquí, no lo descuidaran… -

- Cristina… - dijo Trixie queriendo que su amiga no la obligara a ir.

- ¡Vamos Trixie! – Respondió su amiga – no creo que Eli quiera verte en una cama contigua por no atenderte -

Trixie se quedo pensativa y finalmente se dio por vencida.

- Bien – respondió Trixie – pero en cuanto termine vengo para acá de nuevo –

- Claro que si – contesto Cristina sonriendo – ¿nos vamos ya? –

- Si, espera – respondió la pelirroja y se acerco a Eli.

- En un momento regreso amor, no tardo… – dijo Trixie y lo volvió a besar.

Salieron ambas chicas y fueron a la sala de espera.

- ¿Trixie como esta Eli? – pregunto leon Shane.

- Sigue dormido – respondió Trixie – a pesar de sus heridas yo lo veo bien, ¿por que no vas a verlo abuelo? –

- tendré que preguntarle al doctor si lo puedo pasar a ver – respondió el abuelo Shane.

- yo ya Salí – respondió Trixie – y el doctor dijo que solo una persona, yo creo que si puedes verlo si solo entras tu –

- Está bien – dijo Leon - iré a echar un vistazo -.

- lo llevare Señor Shane – dijo Cristina.

- Muchas gracias Cristi – respondió el abuelo – y ya te dije que me hables de tu –

- Como diga Sr… - respondió la castaña y sonrío al corregirse – como digas Leon –

- Muy bien – contesto Leon Shane – ahora regreso –

- Trixie cariño, que paso por que tardaste? – pregunto el señor Sting que venia con Kord, Ed y Pronto.

- Siento haberme tardado papá pero me quede dormida – contesto Trixie.

- ¿Donde esta Leon? – pregunto Ed

- Fue a ver a Eli, Cristina lo llevo… – respondió Trixie y al ver las intenciones de sus amigos de preguntarle por el Shane añadió –…Eli sigue dormido, no nos a dicho el doctor si hay cambios –

Los muchachos se vieron entre si y no preguntaron mas.

- Bueno – respondió su padre – tus amigas fueron por ropa ya deben de estar por llegar y aquí en la cafetería ya te pedí algo de comer –

- Gracias papá – contesto Trixie con una leve sonrisa.

Aunque se le veía un poco mejor de Animo por que Eli estaba vivo, Trixie seguía preocupada, asta que no le dijeran que su prometido estaba fuera de peligro, no se sentiría bien del todo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir con su papá a la cafetería a comer, si bien es cierto que no tenia mucha hambre por la preocupación que tenia, le cayó muy bien probar alimento.

Trixie se preocupaba por saber si su padre también había comido, luego el le dijo que había ido a la cafetería antes con Ed, Kord y Pronto.

Cuando la pelirroja termino, su padre y ella se dirigían a la sala de espera pero fueron interceptados por sus amigas que llegaron con una pequeña maleta de color café.

- Vamos a que te cambies – dijo Evanna.

- ¿Pero donde? – pregunto Trixie

- A los baños – dijo Ania.

- Está bien – contesto Trixie – vámonos –

- Ahorita regresamos señor Sting – dijo Evanna.

- Me parece bien – respondió el padre de su amiga – no se tarden –

- Esperen… - dijo Trixie ya que sus amigas casi se la llevaban a rastras al baño mas cercano.

- Papá cualquier cosa háblame rápido por favor – dijo la pelirroja.

- Claro que si hija – respondió el Señor Sting – ahora ve –

- Gracias papá – dijo Trixie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor y se fue con sus amigas…

Leon Shane estaba con su nieto, saber que seguía vivo le daba esperanza…

- Eli, estoy orgulloso de ti, as luchado valientemente… - decía Leon Shane tomándole de la mano – y lo estaré mas cuando salgas de esto, recuerda hijo, todos te necesitamos, en especial Trixie, ella te espera y el amor que siente por ti la hace resistir esto –

- Abuelo ya debemos irnos – dijo Cristina entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Eli – las enfermeras pasaran en cualquier momento por aquí y nos metimos sin permiso del medico –

- Está bien – respondió Leon Shane y le hablo a su nieto – hijo te veré después, tienes que recuperarte de esto, regresa con nosotros, te quiero mucho hijo -.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salio junto con Cristina al pasillo de ahí se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Cuando iban dando vuelta, una enfermera los vio irse y rápidamente se introdujo al cuarto de Eli.

Camino lentamente mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos el lado izquierdo de la cama del joven Shane, lo admiro con detenimiento y después de su bata saco una jeringa con un líquido transparente, quito el tapón de esta y expulso un poco de la jeringa y se acerco a donde estaba la sonda intravenosa.

- Despídete de esta vida Eli Shane, tu momento llego! – Dijo la enfermera y con una sonrisa torcida, fue inyectando poco a poco ese líquido en la cámara de goteo.

Al a ver terminado, la enfermera, tapo de nuevo la aguja y la metió a la bolsa de su bata, luego salio del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo, pero no se dio cuenta que cristina venia detrás de ella.

Por suerte para la enfermera, la castaña no la vio salir de la habitación de Eli.

Cristina regreso por que al abuelo Shane se le había olvidado el celular en el cuarto de su nieto y esta se ofreció a ir por el.

A la joven castaña no se le hizo raro ver a otra enfermera mas en el pasillo pues muchas hacían sus rondas, pero si le llamo la atención que le era familiar de espaldas.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación para observarla mejor, su vestimenta era normal, como nunca miro hacia atrás solo pudo ver su pelo corto y de color rosa.

-¿Donde la he visto? – se pregunto Cristina.

Luego deshecho ese pensamiento creyendo que mas adelante lo recordaría, tomo el celular no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Eli antes de salir.

- Recupérate Pronto amigo – pensó Cristina y luego salio…

Evanna, Ania y Trixie ya habían salido del baño y se dirigían a la sala.

Las chicas le llevaron varias prendas a Trixie en la maleta, después de ver varias opto por ponerse una camisa de vestir de manga corta color verde fuerte, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color.

También le habían llevado un cepillo para el pelo, unas toallitas limpiadoras y algunos cosméticos.

Se peino lo que siempre acostumbraba llevar, un par de coletas con su fleco del lado derecho.

Después de desmaquillarse y lavarse la cara volvía a ser ella misma, aun que todavía tenía los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar.

Evanna insistió en que se maquillara, pero Trixie solo quiso ponerse un poco de rubor y brillo labial rosa.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera.

- Ya llegamos! – dijo Evanna.

- Que bien – contesto Ed - las estábamos esperando.

- Bueno yo tengo que ir con Eli – dijo Trixie – solo espero que el doctor me permita…. –

La pelirroja se detuvo cuando vio pasar a toda carrera a un medico y a varias enfermeras hacia el pabellón de terapia intensiva.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto su amigo Pronto desconcertado.

- Es una emergencia – dijo Cristina – solo eso hace correr a los doctores y enfermeras –

Entonces Trixie tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Eli! – dijo en voz alta y salio corriendo detrás de las enfermeras.

- Trixie espera! – le dijeron algunos de sus amigos pero la pelirroja no los escucho, en ese momento solo pensaba en Eli.

Al llegar vio con horror que la emergencia si era en el cuarto de su prometido, quiso entrar pero una de las enfermeras se lo impidió, solo alcanzaba a ver que lo estaban reanimando.

Momentos después llegaron Leon, el Sr. Sting y los demás.

A la enfermera se le unió otro compañero ya que se estaba causando un gran caos en el pasillo.

Finalmente después de unos cinco minutos que se les hicieron eternos a todo el grupo.

El doctor dejo de hacer las maniobras de reanimación y les dio a sus compañeros una negativa con la cabeza, luego miro hacia fuera y se dirigió a los presentes.

Trixie veía todo en cámara lenta.

- Hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance… lo lamento mucho – les dijo el doctor.

La pelirroja tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando asta que vio que después de desconectar todo y quitarle algunas cosas del cuerpo de Eli, tomaron la sabana y lo taparon completamente….

Eli Shaen había muerto…

Continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**¿Como están? espero que bien.**

**Me sorprendí mucho en el capitulo anterior cuantos reviews, muchas gracias! :)**

**También vi que muchas si pensaron que Eli había muerto (siento lo del suspenso).**

**pero no lo hiba a hacer tan sencillo, o si?**

**Claro que no. XD**

**Eli no se rinde tan fácilmente… asta ahorita que lo tenían que matar tan cobardemente, sin que el se pudiera defender, ya saben, métodos de los villanos o eso parece ;)**

**Ahora si empieza lo bueno, Trixie tomara cartas en el asunto, pero que pasara cuando tome este escabroso camino de venganza?**

**Y quien será la chica que hablo con Blakk?**

** Hay una traidora en el grupo? **

**Esta y otras preguntas se responderán en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Una mala noticia (al menos con respecto a los fic´s): se formateo mi computadora y perdí los capítulos siguientes entre ellos los primeros capítulos de mis otros dos fic´s nuevos **

**Solo pude rescatar la mitad de este... :(**

**Pero por suerte escribo mis ideas antes y luego las voy uniendo así que podría decirse que hay esperanza.**

**Pero tardare en subir los capítulos.**

**Agradezco sus reviews a: Julie Shane, Angela Li Marvell, DeviLau Hills, Unespacioenblanco, Miss Gianval, seroparecer,KellyLavigne, Asapasap, Annima, Osiris, Emma y SoFia, Elixie, Dani Lulo y WeAreNever.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero sus reviews **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son Propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Edmundo, Evanna, Cristina, Leon y Ania son de mi Propiedad Ania sorian 82**

**Nicole es propiedad de NicoleBlakk**


	5. Chapter 5

LA PROMESA CAP. 5

Después de que todo señalaba que Eli sobreviviría a su tragedia, una persona corto de tajo esa posibilidad y la joven Sting vivía una amarga realidad….

Trixie estaba sentada en una silla, vestía un traje de dos piezas de falda y saco de color negro, era una gran diferencia de aquel vestido de novia blanco y hermoso que portaba un día antes.

Su cara denotaba de una profunda tristeza y sus ojos verdes una vez con brillo se encontraban ahora apagados he hinchados de tanto llorar.

Frente a ella, rodeado de flores y coronas, un féretro de color gris, donde ya hacia el cuerpo inerte de su prometido.

Aunque estaba rodeada de sus amistades y familia, se sentía sola; Personas iban y venían, ella no ponía mucha atención de quienes eran.

Solo escuchaba unas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez:

"Mi mas sentido pésame"

Odiaba escuchar esa frase, ya que ella debería estar oyendo palabras de felicitación por su boda, no de consuelo por el funeral de su prometido.

Ella quería que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, y que al despertar, estaría en su cama y se arreglaría para su boda, pero para su desgracia no era así.

Recordar lo que había pasado en el hospital, le dolía tan profundo que la estaba acabando.

La esperanza se había ido a la basura.

Junto a ella se encontraba leon Shane, parecía haber envejecido más aun de un día para otro, su semblante cansado, a dolorido y sin vida lo dijo todo..

El señor Sting también estaba a un lado de su hija, un gran pesar se revelaba en su persona, la sostenía de su mano, pero el sentía que Trixie no estaba ahí.

Kord y Edmundo yacían uno a cada lado del féretro, haciendo guardia de honor.

Sus rostros reflejaban el no creer lo que esta pasando, incluso de vez en cuando lanzaban una fugaz mirada al ataúd como si desearan que al voltear este no se encontrara ahí.

Las amigas de Trixie se encontraban cerca de ella, demostrando su apoyo a la pelirroja y a Leon al estar con ellos.

Su sentir se veía por encima, ojos hinchados de tanto llorar junto con su amiga, aunque el dolor que ellas sentían no se comparaba en nada con el de la pelirroja.

Incluso Pronto que se encontraba sentado junto a ellas, estaba tan callado que parecía no estar ahí.

Cuando Trixie tenia momentos de lucidez miraba a su alrededor.

Algunas de las personas que la estaban acompañando las conocía, vio que se encontraban muchos de los compañeros de trabajo del que fuera su prometido, como por ejemplo a Nicole, la compañera de trabajo de Eli.

También a unos cuantos pasos de Nicole estaban Katherine, Tobías y Quentin.

Era bien sabido que cuando algún compañero caía en cumplimiento de su deber la mayoría de los policías acompañaban a los familiares en el funeral, pero al ser de un Shane eso hacia que hubiera más gente, el velorio de Will fue igual.

Trixie había acompañado a Eli algunas veces para mostrar sus respetos por compañeros caídos, se sentía muy mal al ver la enorme tristeza de la gente que había perdido a su ser querido.

Quien diría que tiempo después ella estaría en su lugar.

Su mente divagaba, cuando vio en la entrada a un hombre que le era familiar y que venia hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Abuelo Shane, Trixie... Lo siento mucho! - dijo el hombre cuando había llegado ante ellos y su voz se quebró por el llanto.

León volteo de inmediato y se puso de pie al igual que Trixie, aquel joven era Mario Bravado.

Mario era algo así como el hijo adoptivo del abuelo Shane, el joven Bravado lo conoció cuando Leon aun era policía.

En ese tiempo Mario contaba con doce años, era un maleante pero no peligroso, robaba carteras y saqueaba casas.

Un día se topo con León Shane y este lo atrapo se lo llevo a la jefatura y hablo con Mario.

Este era muy desconfiado no creía en nadie y menos en policías, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien al hablar con leon.

Lo metieron a un reformatorio y el Shane lo iba a ver los días de visitas, nunca falto a ninguna de las citas.

Gracias a la recomendación de Leon y al buen comportamiento de Mario salio antes de cumplir su condena.

Al salir, Mario tenia quince años, leon se lo llevo a vivir con el y su hijo, como se esperaba el joven Shane y Mario se hicieron buenos amigos a pesar de la edad ya que Will era diez años mayor que Mario.

El joven Bravado entro a estudiar, acabo la escuela nocturna y se graduó, eso enorgulleció a ambos Shane.

Con ayuda de leon y Will, Mario puso un restaurante, el cual se hizo muy famoso ya que la comida que hay se servía era deliciosa en especial sus pizzas.

Cuando Will se caso el fue su padrino.

Para Eli era como un tío joven, hablaban de muchas cosas, en especial de chicas, y le aconsejaba de vez en cuando sobre otras cosas.

Al morir Will, Mario fue un gran apoyo para leon e Eli, sufrió mucho también pues había perdido a su mejor amigo y hermano.

Mario estaba muy agradecido con leon Shane al cual quería como un padre y siempre pensó que si él no lo hubiera ayudado en ese tiempo, hubiera terminado en la cárcel o peor aun, muerto….

Mario abrazó primero a leon y este no pudo evitar llorar, en el rostro del aun joven Bravado todavía se veían correr algunas lágrimas.

- Abuelo, por que?, por que a Eli? - pregunto Mario con tristeza.

El abuelo sollozo mas fuerte como si dentro de ese grito saliera toda su furia y dolor.

Trixie no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar también.

Mario la abrazó también sin soltar al abuelo Shane.

Los tres duraron unos minutos así, desahogandose, hasta que se soltaron poco a poco.

Las fuerzas de leon Shane flaquearon y sentía desvanecerse, Trixie y Mario lo sujetaron y lo llevaron a su asiento.

- Tráiganle un vaso con agua - dijo Cristina.

- Yo voy - dijo Katherine y se fue.

- Perdónenme por no llegar a tiempo, mi avión se retrasó - dijo Mario y Evanna se acercó a el y le ofreció un pañuelo.

- No te disculpes - dijo Trixie poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mario - ¿como supiste lo que paso? -

- Ayer hable con Ania y me dijo que Eli se encontraba en el hospital...- en ese momento Evanna volteo a ver a su amiga, la pelinegra solo la miro, Mario continuo...

-...Pregunte que había pasado y me respondió que no me podía explicar todo por teléfono que viniera lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero al llegar al hospital me dijeron… que había fallecido...- y se quebró de nuevo su voz.

- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? - pregunto Mario cuando recobro el habla.

- No lo sabemos, solo vimos cuando...- respondió Trixie - y la pelirroja no pudo hablar por que un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta.

- Al parecer lo secuestraron horas antes de la boda - dijo Ania - y cuando terminaron con el... lo tiraron frente a la iglesia -.

- Todo paso tan rápido que no alcanzamos a reaccionar más que para ayudar a Eli...- dijo Cristina.

En ese momento se acercaron Kord, Edmundo y Nicole, Mario se puso de pie, los chicos le dieron el pésame y este solo le correspondió con un abrazo a cada uno.

Cuando llego con Nicole, esta lo abrazo y con ella duro un poco más.

- Les doy las gracias por estar aquí - dijo Mario separándose de la joven y secándose las lagrimas - ustedes eran sus mejores amigos y se que él los estimaba mucho –

- No hay que agradecer - dijo Ed.

- Eli era un gran compañero pero sobre todo… un gran amigo – dijo Nicole con voz entre cortada.

- Hubiéramos dado lo que fuera por hacer algo por el… - dijo Kord y no pudo evitar mas el llanto.

Edmundo también se quebró he imito a su amigo azul comenzando a llorar, Ania se paro a su lado y lo toco de un hombro.

Cristina se puso de pie y fue junto a Kord y lo tomo del brazo suavemente, este la miro y la abrazo.

En ese momento llego Khaterine con el agua y se la dio a leon.

- Gracias cariño… – dijo Leon bebió un trago y continuo su voz sonaba cansada y triste, luego prosiguió…

- Por que no me quede con Eli, debí de esperarlo… yo tuve la culpa de esto… - se recrimino leon.

- No abuelo no digas eso – dijo Mario mientras abrasaba a Leon Shane – El o los culpables son los que le hicieron esto, no tú… –

- Usted no sabía lo que iba a pasar - dijo Ania.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Evanna – nadie lo sabia… –

- No te tortures pensando en eso abuelo – dijo Trixie – por favor…-

Gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro de Leon Shane y fijo su mirada en el ataúd.

Mario volteo hacia donde veía el abuelo, Trixie vio esto.

Leon Shane se puso de pie nuevamente con las fuerzas que le quedaban y Mario lo ayudo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el féretro este estaba cerrado.

No habían tenido el valor de verlo después de lo del hospital quizás por que no querían aceptar la realidad.

- Abran por favor… - pidió Leon a dos de los policías que hacían guardia de honor.

Estos se miraron entre si y lo hicieron.

Mario sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus fuerzas menguaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él y por el abuelo Shane.

Trixie permanecía en su lugar con su padre y sus amigas, no se acerco, ya que no quería recordar a Eli de esa manera, en su ataúd.

Una vez abierto este, ambos hombres miraron en su interior, y lo vieron, pálido, inerte ya no parecía el.

Leon soltó un grito de dolor y se puso sobre el cristal del féretro llorando inconsolablemente, mientras que Mario lo acompaño de la misma manera.

Trixie seguía llorando, su padre la abrazo, a el se le escaparon algunas lagrimas también.

Los amigos y amigas de Eli y Trixie estaban en un mar de llanto.

La escena era triste en verdad.

Con el pasar de las horas llego el amanecer y se disponían a llevar al cuerpo a la iglesia ya que se oficiaría una misa de Réquiem.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Blakk….

En la recamara del hombre se vislumbraba un rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija entre las cortinas anunciando un nuevo día.

La fiesta de la noche anterior había sido en grande, el jefe estuvo de muy buen humor, la razón era obvia, la muerte de un enemigo mas.

Por lo tanto premio a sus hombres con vino, comida y mujeres, una celebración por todo lo alto.

Blakk sabía recompensar a los que le servían y le eran leales.

El hombre se revolvió entre las sabanas ya que ese tenue rayo de luz le daba en la cara.

Blakk parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista, se incorporo en su cama, se paso una mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello despeinado.

De repente sintió movimiento al lado izquierdo de su cama, volteo y miro a una mujer rubia que se acomodaba en su lugar seguía dormida.

Luego escucho un pequeño gemido de su lado derecho y al voltear se encontró con otra chica, pero esta tenia pelo castaño oscuro y también seguía dormida.

Ambas chicas eran hermosas y solo las cubrían las sabanas.

Thaddeus comenzó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado anoche, al recordar una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro.

Luego se puso de pie, camino entre las ropas que estaban en el suelo, pruebas de la noche alocada que tubo con esas chicas, fue a su armario tomo unos boxers, unos pantalones y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar abrió el grifo del lavabo, dejo salir un poco el agua y luego se lavo la cara.

En ese momento se miro al espejo, y mientras veía su reflejo comenzó a recordar la llamada que había recibido dándole la mejor noticia de su vida…

…

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho.

En el cenicero de cristal cortado había por lo menos unas seis colillas de cigarro junto a un puro que no había sido terminado.

Blakk seguía pensando cual seria el mejor plan para acabar de una vez por todas con el Shane.

Eli resulto más fuerte que su padre.

- ¡Will Shane no me dio tantos problemas! – Pensó un molesto Blakk – ¡con el solo tuve que mandar cortar un par de cables y se acabo el asunto! -.

Pero debía aceptar que no se sentía bien, ya que no vio sufrir a su enemigo, al quitarle la vida con sus propias manos.

Por esa razón decidió terminar con su joven enemigo de esa manera, y no nada más en un día cualquiera si no en el día de su boda.

Lo hizo no solo para hacer sufrir a Eli sino también para dejar marca en la vida de los que rodearon al Shane en especial a leon.

En ese momento el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rápido se dirigió a su escritorio y levanto la bocina.

- diga –

- Thaddeus, soy yo – hablo la chica de la vez anterior.

- ¿Que noticias me tienes? – pregunto el hombre bastante impaciente.

- No tienes que preocuparte más… Eli murió – respondió la chica.

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Blakk mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón.

- ¡Mas segura que tu cuando pensaste que habías acabado con el! – espeto molesta la chica.

Blakk se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica.

- Esta bien, te creo – respondió Blakk que increíblemente estaba muy calmado y sonriendo.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que le hubiera contestado así a Blakk el no hubiera tenido esa reacción y mucho menos la otra persona seguiría respirando

- Lo siento… solo que estoy muy cansada y harta de la situación, pero ya se termino -

– Que te parece si vienes a mi casa a relajarte, enserio, necesito verte – dijo Blakk con voz melosa.

- iré en un rato – dijo la mujer – si no me ven en el funeral será raro –

- Está bien – respondió Blakk - te estaré esperando… –

- De acuerdo cariño – respondió la joven – te veré después bye –

Al momento que Blakk colgó, una sonrisa maligna empezó a formarse en su rostro, de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¡Maurice, ven aquí en seguida! – hablo Blakk por el intercomunicador.

Este llego sin tardanza a donde estaba su jefe, toco a la puerta antes de entrar al despacho.

- Pasa… - dijo Blakk

- Diga señor – dijo Maurice al momento que entro.

- Prepara todo – dijo Blakk mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de la espalda su ya conocida pose – tenemos que celebrar que otro Shane se a ido al infierno –

- Entonces el chico…? –

- Si Maurice… – respondió Blakk sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Eli Shane ha dejado de existir… -

…

Después de terminar de lavarse la cara, Blakk salio del cuarto de baño vestido solo con los pantalones.

Las chicas ya se habían levantado.

- Tady, te estamos esperando – dijo la chica rubia con voz sensual.

- ¡¿Ah si?! – respondió Blakk con indiferencia, dándoles la espalda y abriendo las cortinas para que entrara el sol completamente a la habitación

-Si – respondió la castaña con la misma actitud que su compañera – queremos seguir "jugando" contigo –

- Mmm que lastima… - dijo el villano

Recogió del piso sus pantalones que uso la noche anterior y saco un fajo de billetes los cuales lanzo a la cama, las chicas se vieron mutuamente extrañadas.

– Aquí esta lo que se les debe, como verán hay mas de lo que habíamos acordado, no necesito ya de sus servicios, solo tienen cinco minutos para vestirse, espero que cuando salga de darme una ducha ya no las vea aquí, ¡así que largo! –

Y Blakk entro de nuevo a su baño.

Las chicas sorprendidas lo vieron irse, tomaron sus ropas del piso y comenzaron a vestirse.

- ¡Ese tipo en verdad es un desgraciado! – dijo la castaña en voz baja pero bastante molesta por la forma en que las trato.

- No te quejes amiga – respondió la otra – al menos paga bien –

Y las chicas salieron de la habitación.

En ese momento en la iglesia…

Ya llevaban rato en la misa, mientras el sacerdote hablaba a las personas.

Trixie no oía lo que el cura decía, pero en un momento escucho una palabra que llamo su atención.

"VENGANZA".

Levanto la mirada rápidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos y opto por escuchar lo que aquel religioso decía.

- Como lo escucharon – continuo el párroco - la venganza no es buena, nosotros no podemos ponernos al nivel de los que hicieron esto, no debemos ser como los malvados que le quitaron la vida a el joven Shane, no somos como ellos… –

Trixie miraba con atención al sacerdote, este los miraba fijamente, como si supiera lo que ellos pensaban en ese momento.

La pelirroja miro a su alrededor y vio las caras de los compañeros de su prometido, en especial las de Kord y Edmundo.

Era obvio lo que ellos estaban pensando ya que sus rostros serios lo reflejaban, era un inmenso odio el que sentían.

Aunque no les caía en gracia lo que el cura les estaba diciendo.

Al girar al lado derecho vio a Leon Shane, su rostro era inexpresivo.

Pero al fijarse en las manos del abuelo, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos por que apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza.

Mario que se encontraba a un lado de Leon, también se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo algo al oído tratando de calmarlo.

El abuelo los relajo un poco, pero su rostro no cambiaba en nada.

-…dejemos esto en manos de Dios, ya que es el único que puede hacer justicia – dijo el cura terminando su discurso.

- Eso será en el cielo… – hablo Ania entre dientes – por que aquí en la tierra las cosas son diferentes… –

Trixie estaba junto a ella y la había escuchado con claridad, al voltear a ver a su amiga, la seriedad era absoluta, incluso Evanna y Cristina que se encontraban junto a la pelinegra se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

La ceremonia continúo de manera normal, y al terminar se dispusieron a llevar los restos mortales de Eli al cementerio…

El cortejo fúnebre había llegado al lugar, sacaron el ataúd de la carroza negra.

Seis hombres se acercaron a cargar el féretro.

Kord, Edmundo, Leon Shane, el Señor Sting, Pronto y Mario Bravado llevaron el cuerpo de Eli a su última morada.

Atrás de ellos iba Trixie rodeada de sus amigas, Evanna, Cristina y Ania, también eran acompañadas por Nicole y Katherine.

Y mas atrás de ellas los compañeros policías de Eli.

Al llegar a la fosa, posaron el ataúd en el transportador.

Le hicieron un pequeño homenaje, en el cual el jefe de departamento de policías dio un pequeño discurso, luego procedieron a darle a Leon Shane y a Trixie la bandera doblada de Bajoterra(1), junto con la gorra y placa de policia de Eli, ellos las recibieron.

Acto seguido el jefe paso lista del cuerpo policíaco.

Al llegar al nombre de Eli Shane los compañeros respondieron al unísono.

-"PRESENTE SEÑOR"-

Esto lo hicieron tres veces, seguido de un minuto de aplausos.

Momentos después, un grupo de siete policías dispararon salvas, tres veces al cielo.

Habia llegado el momento…

Los enterradores pusieron el ataúd en un elevador y lo fueron bajando con cuidado.

- ¡Eli, mi muchacho! – grito Leon Shane.

Mario lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el también lloraba.

Los amigos de ambos estaban muy mal.

Kord y Edmundo tomaron un poco de tierra y la soltaron lentamente sobre el féretro de su amigo.

Trixie se acerco a la orilla de la fosa, tenia un par de rosas blancas en su mano, sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar ya no derramaban ninguna lagrima, beso ambas rosas y las dejo caer en el ataúd de su único amor, mientras veía como se iba adentrando este a lo profundo de la fosa.

-"Eli mi amor, me pediste ser Feliz, no podré cumplir con eso por que mi felicidad eras tú, algún día volveremos a estar juntos, posiblemente… mas pronto de lo que crees..." —pensó la pelirroja.

Los hombres comenzaron a enterrarlo una vez que ya estaba en el fondo.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando los compañeros y familiares quedando solamente los amigos de ambos chicos, el abuelo Shane, Mario, el señor Sting y Trixie.

El clima parecía estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento que tenían en ese momento.

Se nublo y poco a poco se dejo caer la lluvia….

Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Eli…

Pero lo que no todos sabían, era que ese día habían muerto dos personas,

Pues Trixie estaba muerta en vida.

No salía de su cuarto desde el día del funeral, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con su papá, no comía, no dormía y todo eso comenzaba a afectarle.

Su padre toco la puerta de su cuarto y no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Trixie cariño, puedo pasar?—

No escucho nada, entonces abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomo al interior del cuarto de su hija.

La joven Sting estaba en su cama acostada, y de ese lugar no se había movido.

-Hija te traje un sándwich y un vaso de leche – dijo el señor Sting pero se fijo que la comida anterior no había sido probada, incluso ya olía echada a perder.

El padre de Trixie quito la charola anterior y puso la nueva bandeja con los alimentos en el buró.

- Trixie por favor, come algo – hablo el Señor Sting – te va hacer mal no probar alimento…-

La pelirroja no contestaba, tenia su mirada fija en una foto de su tocador, era de Eli y ella en su primera cita en el parque de diversiones.

- Las chicas han estado hablando por teléfono – prosiguió el señor Sting sentándose en la cama de su hija – te extrañan y quieren saber de ti… incluso ayer vino Cristina, no se si te diste cuenta…-

La chica seguía sin responder.

- El abuelo Shane me hablo también para preguntar por ti –

Nada, ni una reacción por parte de la joven.

El padre de Trixie respiro hondo….

-Hija por favor, no puedes seguir así, tienes que reponerte de esto, a Eli no le hubiera gustado…-

- ¡Eli esta muerto! –Respondió finalmente Trixie con amargura sin siquiera ver a su padre – y el que este bien o mal yo, no lo va a revivir! –

El señor Sting no hablo, la reacción de su hija lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Cariño, solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa… hay mas gente que te ama y se preocupa por ti, yo soy uno de ellos, no nos abandones tu también, no dejes que esa gente que nos hizo daño, cobren otra vida –

Trixie volvió al silencio absoluto.

- Te aviso que voy a salir un momento, no tardare, y por favor hija, come algo… hazlo por tu viejo –

Momentos después cerró la puerta.

Paso un rato y Trixie escucho cuando su padre entro a su auto y arranco.

La casa se quedo en completo silencio.

Ella solo no despegaba la vista de la fotografía.

Las últimas palabras de su padre resonaban en la cabeza de ella.

"no dejes que esa gente que nos hizo daño, cobren otra vida"

-"pero si ya ganaron" – pensó Trixie – "me quitaron lo que mas quería, ya no ahí nada por que luchar"—

Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

De repente escucho una voz.

- Trixie! –

Esta abrió los ojos de inmediato, ya que escucho con toda claridad que alguien mencionaba su nombre, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Escucho con atención y nada, no sabia por que pero no sentía temor por aquello que acababa de escuchar…

- posiblemente escuche mal – se dijo así misma.

Pasó un minuto y volvió a escuchar algo.

- Mi amor, se feliz…-

Se sentó en su cama de inmediato, esta vez había oído con claridad las palabras.

Y lo peor era que la voz le era familiar.

Era la de Eli.

Trixie se puso de pie rápido y guardo silencio.

No escucho nada, se quedo unos minutos mas esperando volver a escuchar algo.

Nada…

Entonces se puso a pensar que tal vez era tanta su necesidad de escuchar de nuevo a su novio que se estaba imaginando cosas.

Se abrazo así misma pensando en Eli.

Y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

- Se feliz…- se escucho de nuevo.

- ¡NO, NO, NO, BASTA! –grito Trixie cayendo de rodillas y tapándose los oídos.

- Sabes bien que sin ti no puedo Eli – decía la pelirroja entre lagrimas – tu eras mi felicidad, mi mundo, mi todo, te fuiste…. Y nada te ara regresar! –

Luego comenzó a golpear el piso con sus puños serrados, sacando toda su rabia en cada golpe.

Ni cuenta se dio que se había hecho algunas heridas en sus manos asta sangrar.

- ¡llévame Eli, llévame contigo por favor, no quiero estar sin ti! – gritaba la pobre Trixie.

Luego se dejo caer en el piso a llorar amargamente, finalmente se cansó y se quedo dormida en el suelo….

Después de un rato despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida, estaba adolorida de sus manos y se reviso, realmente le había dado duro al suelo, traía pequeñas cortadas pero no eran nada grabe

En ese momento se escucho el timbre….

Su pensamiento era no abrir pues quien fuese se iría después de un rato, además no quería ver a nadie, aun no estaba lista.

Pero seguían sonando el timbre con insistencia.

¿Y si era su papa quien tocaba?, pero el traía llaves de la casa.

¿Y si se le olvidaron? Ya había pasado antes.

Entonces Trixie se levanto del suelo, salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y llego al recibidor.

Abrió un poco la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

Ya iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando algo en el suelo llamo su atención, era un sobre amarillo.

Entonces se agacho a recogerlo y se metió cerrando de un portazo.

- Al menos debieron de tener modales para darlo en mano – pensó Trixie.

Entonces lo dejo sin revisarlo cerca del teléfono y la contestadora, su mirada fue a parar en ella y veía que había varios mensajes.

No supo por que pero se puso a escucharlos.

El primero era de Mario que preguntaba por ella y que Leon y el la extrañaban y querían verla.

El segundo fue de Evanna, le decía que la extrañaba, que ya se dejara ver y que no estaba sola.

El tercero fue de Ania que le decía que ya le había dicho Cristina que la fue a ver y ella no salio, que entonces iría ella personalmente y si se negaba derribaría la puerta, además dijo que Kord y Ed querían saber como estaba.

Uno por uno fue escuchando más mensajes de aliento y que demostraban preocupación por ella.

Incluso Pronto le hablo diciendo que el trabajo era aburrido sin ella y que Billy se había vuelto más desesperante ya que no dejaba de preguntar por ella.

Cristina, Katherine, Nicole, Ed y Kord fueron de los últimos mensajes que escucho diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaban y que querían verla pronto.

En cierto modo esto la hizo comprender lo importante que era ella para sus amigos.

Que al igual que ella, sufrían por lo sucedido, pero no la dejarían sola y cada uno de ellos enfrentaba el duelo a su modo.

Después se dirigía hacia su cuarto cuando tiro el sobre al piso.

Esta lo recogió de nuevo, no se había fijado antes pero este traía una inscripción en letras rojas.

"Señora de Shane"

Aquello le cayo en la punta del estomago, lo sintió como un tipo de burla, pensó por un momento en tirarlo…pero no lo hizo, así que lo abrió.

Adentro estaba un disco dvd.

Tuvo un presentimiento extraño…

Fue hacia la sala, puso el disco en el aparato reproductor y pulso play.

Luego se sentó en el sillón de la sala frente al televisor.

En ese momento no se veía oscuro, no aparecía nada, asta que…

Apareció una persona sentada en una silla, estaba atada de pies y con las manos hacia atrás también atadas, con una especie de costal en la cabeza.

Una luz iluminaba a esa persona, pero solo a ella por que lo demás se veía oscuro.

El individuo parecía ser un hombre por que traía un traje negro.

A Trixie no le gustaba como se veía esto, pensó en quitar el dvd pero de repente escucho risas…

- Estas listo amiguito! – Dijo un hombre de voz ronca que se encontraba de espaldas a la cámara.

Solo se veía que traía un chaleco negro con algo como puntas en los hombros, pantalones azules pelo negro y agarrado en cola de caballo y era bastante fornido.

– Vamos a divertirnos contigo – dijo aquel hombre y le dio un golpe en la cara.

Quien fuese se escucho que se quejo, pero no se le escuchaba muy bien.

- Espera –dijo otro hombre que se acerco al primero pero tampoco se dejo ver el rostro – ya viene el jefe…-

Este era joven o al menos eso parecía, traía un chaleco café claro con una camisa blanca y pantalones grises, su pelo era rubio.

- ¿esta listo nuestro invitado? – pregunto otro hombre con voz profunda, este estaba fuera de camara.

- Si jefe, comenzaremos cuando usted ordene – hablo otro individuo.

- bien – respondió el hombre anterior – quítenle la bolsa de la cabeza –

Trixie observo como hacían lo que el hombre ordenaba, para su sorpresa y horror vio de quien se trataba….

Era Eli….

CONTINUARA…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Lamento la demora pero aquí esta el quinto capitulo de mi fic.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a: TrueLovenik13, DeviLau Hills, seroparecer, Miss Gianval y DaNi lulo.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero sus reviews **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son Propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Edmundo, Evanna, Cristina, Leon y Ania son de mi Propiedad Ania sorian 82**

**Nicole es propiedad de NicoleBlakk.**

**1.- aunque sea un universo alterno puse a Bajoterra como país para futuras referencias.**


End file.
